Truthful Lie
by SereniTea612
Summary: A story of the actors of the characters in Avengers (mostly Chris Evans), not the super heroes themselves. Chris Evans X Reader
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

[At a park in Boston]

"I'm breaking up with you!"

"W-what? Why?! Was it something I did or said?" You panicked, "I-I can change, I-"

"No, you can't."

"I'm sure I can. I-" You tried to reason with your boyfriend – now ex.

"No, you can't! It's not you, ~~~~~~~~, it's me. I have someone else."

"Someone… else? You cheated on me?" Your voice starts to crack more and more as you listen on.

"Look ~~~~~~~~, you're a beautiful girl. You're smart, successful, and kind. But you're not the one for me. Jackie, she's a modal. She's sexy, confident and her body is to die for."

"So this Jackie person is curvier than me, is that it? She has bigger boobs or she's taller? Is that what you mean?" Your tears cannot help itself from falling down your cheeks anymore. "So I'm just not good enough?"

"No, you're beautiful. You're nice. It's just… You're _so_ clingy. You're always texting me, calling me, giving me gifts. I'm done. I need my space! We're over, that's it." Your now ex-boyfriend walks away from you as he walks to a tall woman you assume to be Jackie as you watch with teary eyes.

[Somewhere else in the park in Boston]

 _"_ _Chris, where are you dear? You're not with that Minka girl again, are you? You know how I feel about her. I want you to be happy but she drives you crazy. Chris-"_

"Mom." Chris warns her not to continue with his tone. He glances over at his girlfriend Minka and gives her a smile.

 _"_ _I know. I know. I'm sorry. I know you care about her a lot. I just want you to take care of yourself. You know I love you."_

"I know. I'm just walking the dog in the park. I'm ok mom. I'll try to visit you soon."

 _"_ _Ok, promise me. Bye. I love you."_

"Bye mom. I love you too." Chris hangs up and takes another glance at his girlfriend.

"Your mom hates me doesn't she?" Minka asks.

"Hates you? No, you know that's not true. My family loves you. Mom is just… worried about me." Chris tries to reassure her.

"You mean they _used_ to love me. I'm sure they're tired of hearing you and me breaking up and getting back together all the time."

"Minka-" Chris gets interrupted as they spot a crowd of paparazzi running towards them. "Run." Minka runs to their left and Chris runs to their right.

[Back to you]

You aimlessly walks around the park, tears dried from you cheeks. You keep replaying the break up over and over again in your head telling yourself that you weren't good enough. You weren't sexy enough. You continued to walk until someone bumps into you and you two fall to the ground, waking you up from your trance.

"Ahhh." You groaned as your butt hits the ground and something heavy was practically on top of you. You looked at that something – or more like someone – to see a man with sunglasses and a cap who looks oddly familiar, only you can seem to put your finger on it. "Who are-" You were going to ask only to have that man cover your mouth and pick you up from the ground and into a bush. You panicked.

"Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to hide. Please." He attempted to calm you down. For some reason that voice sounds familiar to you and you calmed down instantly. You hear rustling next to you and voices from multiple people running about. You felt nervous, not knowing what's going on and being so close to this stranger.

"Where is he?" "Where did he go?" "He was with a girl." "Check that way!"

After all the people left, you felt that hand on your mouth removed from your face and the man pulls you out of the bush. "Thank you. I'm so sorry to have involved you in this… ahhhh…" Chris scratched the back of his head.

"I-It's fine. Is everything okay now?" You avoided telling him your name, he is still a stranger.

"Y-yes!" Chris smiled. "Thanks again."

You nodded and started to walk away aimlessly in the park once more.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After a night of crying, you got ready for work. You work at a big publishing company as an assistant to the head editor who became a really good friend.

"Good morning ~~~~~~~~!" Your boss calls out as he passes your desk.

"Morning Daniel." You gave him a weak smile that stops him in his tracks.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Richard broke up with me." You didn't feel the need to hide the news.

"~~~~~~~~" Daniel gave you a side hug, "I'm so sorry to hear that. But really though, you can do so much better. That guy was a snob and a pervert. You, my friend, need to find someone caring, sweet, loving and will only go goo-goo for you."

"Easy for you to say, you already found your soul mate."

"Look girlfriend, you've been through these break ups before. And every single time you do, you get pessimistic and negative for a week then you get over it and go on a new hunt for true love." Your boss stated. "Let me just make this process go by quicker for you. I'm going to the Captain America: The Winter Soldier premier after party tonight, and you're gonna go with me."

You look up, "Do I have to?"

"As my assistant, yes. As my friend, hells yes. Go pick out a dress in the designing floor with Tracy. She'll be more than happy to help you out." Daniel smiled before going into his office right across from your desk.

[That night at the after party]

You wore a cute medium length light blue dress with silver jewels. The dress could be a tube top however a white sheer fabric adorns your chest and your shoulders. "You look gorgeous, ~~~~~~~~."

"Thanks Daniel." You smiled shyly as the two of you walk into the hotel of the after party.

You liked parties, but you weren't a party animal. You ended up walking around and watching people interact with one another.

"Can I get you a drink?" You hear someone say behind you. You turn to see a good looking man come up to you with a glass of champagne.

"Um…" You weren't sure if you should take a glass of drink from a stranger.

"Don't worry. There's no drug in it. Besides, I'm gay." The guy reassured you.

"Thanks." You took the glass from him and smiled, still a bit weary.

"So I noticed earlier that you came in with that guy with the navy vest over there." He motioned towards your boss. "Are you two together?"

"Daniel? No, he's my boss."

"So he's single?" The man's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Nope. He's happily married for 7 years now." You answered, giggling a bit.

"Shame." The man looked away. "I'm Scott by the way."

"~~~~~~~~." You smiled.

"Are you from the press or do you know an actor here?" Scott asked.

"I'm Daniel's assistant. We're from Serendipity Publishing. How about you?"

"I'm here for my brother. You may know him as the Captain America."

"You're Scott Evans!" You wanted to slap yourself for not recognizing him in the first place.

"The one and only." Scott winks at you. You and Scott became very familiar with each other as you converse through the night. He was very easy to talk to and you found yourself a new friend. The both of you became a _bit_ tipsy as the night went on.

After a while, you excused yourself to attend to the ladies' room. As you walk – or wobble – towards the restrooms, you hear hushed voices on the hall and out of curiosity and drunkenness, you walked closer.

"I'm happy you're here Minka, but we should really keep our relationship a secret from the press. If they see you here-" Chris tried to explain and his girlfriend cuts him off with a kiss.

"I just want to congratulate you personally. Who cares what the world think? You never did before." Minka searches for her boyfriend's eyes. "You're worried about your family, aren't you?"

Chris sighs, "Minka, I-" He is interrupted when you accidently tripped over the steps in front of you as you were walking closer to them. "Whose there?" Chris asks.

"S-sorry, I'm looking for the r-restroom." You dazedly said as you looked at them but you didn't notice exactly who they were in your drunken state.

Chris looks at you carefully, "It's you." You looked at him carefully again.

"Oh! You're…. Chris Evans! Hi! Huge fan! You're amazing you know that?" Chris looks at you amusingly thinking that you're drunk and that you probably did not remember him from the park.

Chris looks over at his girlfriend apologetically, "Minka, I'll call you later. Go home."

Minka was a bit disappointed but she understood. She glanced back at you before she left.

"Here, let me lead you to the restroom, miss." Chris smiled softly at you while you swayed from side to side smiling dumbly. He helped you walk towards the restroom while you aimlessly talked about random things.

"You're really nice, you know that? Thank you for your help but that girl looked sad. You should go to her. You know-" You became really talkative when you drink. That's just how you are. Chris was having a difficult time leading you back. He was strong and you were tiny but your swaying and tumbling didn't help.

Chris then decided to pick you up bridal style and take you to your destination to speed up the process. As he was walking with you in his arms, there was several flashes that stopped him in his tracks. He looked over to see some unwanted paparazzi outside the hotel taking pictures of you two. "Oh no." He said to himself.

Chris quickly walked away from the windows and towards the party. His movements are making you dizzy and you were starting to feel nauseous. "S-Stop… STOP!" You yelled for him to stop before….. well, let's just say, you let yourself go in front of and on top of the star of the night's shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

You lay unconscious on the hotel floor as Chris attempts to clean off his ruined shoes. "You have got to be fucking kidding me…" He sighed as he takes out his phone to make a phone call.

 _"_ _Hey, where are you?"_

"Look Scott, I need your help. Can you step out for a bit?"

Scott comes out of the party into the hallway to see you and Chris. "~~~~~~~~? What happened to her?"

"You know her?" Chris asked, "N-nevermind that, she lost consciousness and puked on me. I don't exactly know what to do with her. And I think the paparazzi got a picture of us when I was carrying her."

"Oh man. We should leave for the night then. We don't want any more misunderstandings and you obviously can't go back in with those…" Scott pointed to Chris's shoes.

"Well what do we do about her?" Chris pointed to you.

"Take her home, you're a gentleman, aren't you?"

"Scott." Chris pleaded.

"Alright, I'll help you. Because you're my brother and ~~~~~~~~ is my new friend." The two brothers carried you out to the car and drove you to Chris's apartment. They put you in the guest room and the brothers shared Chris's bed for the night.

The next morning, you woke up with a head ache. You looked around and realized you don't recognize the room. A wave of panic hit you as you looked around and down at yourself. Your clothes were still on. Thank the heavens. You slowly got out of bed and exited the room. You looked outside and heard the TV on in the distance. You walked out slowly and saw two figures in the living room. One on the couch and one in the kitchen beside the living room making something you assume to be coffee.

Scott was the first to notice you from the kitchen. "~~~~~~~~! Morning! You gave us quite a scare yesterday."

"Scott? What happened? Why am I here?" Then you noticed the person on the couch turn around. It was Chris Evans! Chris freaking Evans! You gasp a bit seeing him. You thought back to last night and then it all came back to you.

You looked at Scott then Chris with wide eyes, "D-d-did I?" Chris and Scott both nodded as your face quickly turned into a tomato. You cannot believe you puked on Chris Evans. Chris freaking Evans!

"I'm so sorry, I-" You tried to explain yourself when you saw yourself on TV.

 _"_ _Last night at the Captain America: The Winter Soldier premier after party, Chris Evans – the star of the movie himself – was seen carrying an almost unconscious girl. No one has seen him or her for the rest of the night. Who is this mysterious girl and what is their relationship? Has the star known her for a while or is this a witness of a one night stand before our very eyes? Is the Captain America all that just as we thought him to be?"_

"Damn, the press sure loves making you look bad, don't they?" Scott said with his hands on his hips.

You covered your mouth in shock, "Oh no… What does it mean? How bad is that? W-What's going to happen now?" You asked no one in particular.

"Minka's coming over, we'll all figure something out. I'm sorry to put you through this ~~~~~~~~." Chris announced.

"No no, it's all my fault, if I wasn't drunk. I'm so sorry." You felt horrible. Not only did you potential ruined someone's reputation – a great celebrity no less – but now your face is in the media as the girl who possibly slept with Chris Evans.

Minka stormed into the apartment and slapped you before anyone can even greet her. You fell down in shock of the attack. "Minka!" Chris yelled as he rushed to her and pulled her back.

"~~~~~~~~, are you ok?" Scott came to your side. You nodded, still shocked from what had happened.

"Did you cheat on me, Christopher Robert Evans?!" Minka accused pointedly at Chris.

"What? No! Minka, it's not what you think! I-"

"But I saw on TV, the newspaper, in magazines. And you called me urgently to come over-"

"It's already in the magazines?" Scott and you gave each other a look as Minka and Chris argued. Chris eventually pulled Minka into the bedroom to talk while Scott looked at your cheeks.

"I apologize about Minka's behavior. She's… crazy about my brother and well… this is sort of a normal thing for them." You nodded dumbly about the information. "I mean she means well. She loves him and he loves her. Love can really make you do a lot of unreasonable things."

"Thanks Scott." You smiled. "I guess I would have probably done the same thing."

Scott gave you a questioning look. "Ok, maybe not to that extent but… you know what I mean."

The couple finally walked out of the bedroom and walked towards you and Scott.

"I'm sorry for slapping you. You must be ~~~~~~~~. I'm sorry for acting reckless." Minka apologized.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for all this mess. I was drunk…" You gave her a small smile. "So what happens now?"

"Well we can't have Chris's reputation be corrupted especially if they're gonna bring the reputation of Captain America into it. How will that look to the kids? Especially not while his new movie has just been out. And ~~~~~~~~ probably doesn't appreciate being involved this way either." Scott said.

"Can't you just go and explain to the press about what happened?" Minka suggests.

"Question is: will they even believe me? I mean, I ran." Chris rubbed his temples.

"What if you made their rumor _real_?" Everyone looked at Scott as if he's crazy. "Think about it, it's not wrong for a boyfriend to help his girlfriend if she's drunk. What's wrong with having your girlfriend over at your place for the night as well?"

"You want me to be Chris's girlfriend?" You wanted to coward back as you saw Minka's expression turn bitter once more.

"Only pretend ~~~~~~~~. That way Chris's and your reputations won't be tarnished and that way the press can also lay low on Minka and Chris's relationship. You know how mom feels about you two and-" Chris gave Scott a look about going into details in front of Minka. "I mean, it's a win-win situation, no?"

"I don't feel comfortable…" Minka spoke up. "But… if that'll help Chris then… fine." She looks away bitterly as Chris holds her and rubs her arms.

"Ok, so we're good?" Scott speaks up again. And everyone nods except you.

"Don't I get a say in this?" You quietly murmured. You wanted to help but I didn't like to be in the middle of someone else's relationship, even if it's fake. The girl did slap you.

"She's right guys, I mean I can't let ~~~~~~~~ just be swept into this and force her to have to stay in this mess." Chris looked apologetically towards you.

"Guys, can I have a word with Miss ~~~~~~~~ alone?" Minka said motioning you to follow her without waiting for the guys' response. You nervously followed her to the guest room as she closed the door behind you.

"Look, although I don't like this, I cannot have you ruin Chris's future. Do you want to be called a 'slut' by the world or 'Chris's girlfriend'? It's not like you're losing anything. You just have to be his girlfriend for a couple of weeks and you guys break up. That's all. You don't touch my boyfriend, you don't talk to him outside of this agreement and you don't develop feelings for my boyfriend. I'm trying to be understanding but I am still a girl and I have girlfriend – _real_ girlfriend – rights and whether you like it or not, you're gonna play girlfriend until this is all over with." Minka glared at you as she spoke, leaning closer and closer to your face to tower over you.

You gulped. You have never known Minka Kelly to be this way and you were shaken from it. "Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The news went out that you and Chris are in a relationship and that night of the party, you were too drunk to walk so Chris drove you home. The scandal did blow away but the big news of Chris Evans's new girlfriend became bigger than you all had expected.

You were out with Chris for coffee to show face to the public. "I'm sorry about this again ~~~~~~~~." Chris said between his smile as he whispered to you in line. It has been a week since the scandal and your act began but even a week isn't enough for you to feel comfortable enough in his arms. Chris was holding you from the side with his arm around your shoulder and your arm around his waist.

"It's nothing." Upon being his public girlfriend, you also became an escape goat for Chris and Minka whenever they went out on a date together. You would be called to come and cover for Minka while she runs from the press whenever they are close to being caught. Today was one of those days. You're not complaining. You get to spend time with Chris freaking Evans, but it's more like business than being a girlfriend, or even just being a friend.

"How may I help you?" the cashier asked.

"May I get a vanilla latte and a warm sweet tea please?" Chris ordered. He has remembered what you liked to drink after so many coffee breaks with you.

"Thank you. Please have a seat and we will bring you your order shortly."

Chris and you walked to the table farthest from everyone else. "So how are you ~~~~~~~~?"

"I'm okay. Work has been hectic cause our new issue comes out in a week. How's work for you?"

"I'm resting for now. I start filming again in about a couple of months."

"Must be tough, being an actor and all."

"Yes and no. I like it. It's always fun to act. It does get tough sometime but it's rewarding in its own way." You can't help but think that Chris looks adorable when he talks about his passion for acting. Chris's phone rings. "Sorry."

"Hello."

 _"_ _Hi Chris! When do I get to meet your new girlfriend? I saw you two on TV, she is such a pretty girl. Where did you find her?"_

Chris chuckled, "Mom, is this an interview?"

 _"_ _Your dad, Scott, Shana and I are planning on spending the weekend at our summer home. Won't you come by?"_

"Sure mom, that sounds like fun."

 _"_ _Oh! And you have to bring your little girlfriend with you! Your dad and I want to meet her."_

"Mom, I-I don't know if that's such a good idea." Chris glance at you as you sipped on your sweet tea.

 _"_ _What? Nonsense! Scott has told me all about her and I want to meet her. I haven't even met her yet, but hearing the stories Scott tells me, I like her already."_

"What did Scott tell you?" Chris frowned.

 _"_ _He told me about her humor, her playfulness, her honesty – apparently she's very funny – and he also told me about how nice, understanding and sensitive she is. Chris, she sounds like such a sweetheart. Why haven't you told me about her yet?"_ Chris thought to himself why Scott knows so much about you even though he, your boyfriend, doesn't even know.

"Mom I-" Chris paused as he looked at you stare at him with your head slightly tilted and you lightly biting your lower lips as you waited for him to be done with his phone call. Although he didn't know you were actually quite amused at his reaction toward his mom on the phone. "I'll ask her to see if she's free." Chris gave in.

 _"_ _Great! Are you gonna ask her now? She is sitting right there."_ Chris sat up straight and looked around frantically.

"Mom, are you around?"

A giggle can be heard over the phone _, "No, but now that I know you are with her, I can ask her myself, can't I?"_

Chris groaned inwardly as he handed you the phone, "I don't wike it." I mumbled to himself.

You peered at him curiously. "My mom wants to speak with you." He said as he handed you the phone.

You frowned at the phone. "H-Hello?"

 _"_ _Hello dear. Thank you for being such a wonderful bundle of joy to our Chris. I've heard such wonderful things about you. I would love to invite you to our summer house this weekend, won't you come over?"_

"Huh? I- um…" You look over at Chris and see him nod at you with a small smile. "I would love to, Mrs. Evans. Thank you for inviting me."

You hear her squeal _. "Oh I can't wait to see you then. What would you like to eat? I'll make it for you!"_

You smiled at her consideration. "Anything is fine ma'am, I'm not a picky eater."

 _"_ _I'll will make you my best dishes! Oh, I have so much to prepare! I'll see you later dear. Bye!"_ She hung up before you got to respond. You sheepishly handed the phone back to Chris.

"I'm sorry, mom is a bit…excited." You laughed. It was the first time you've ever laughed in front of him – sober – and he found your laugh to be very pleasant.

"I can see where you get your sweet side from." You said but covered your mouth when you realized what you blurted out.

Chris seemed surprised but he chuckled wholeheartedly. "You are very honest." You tilt your head in confusion while he grinned dumbly at you.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

You walked into work, trying hard to ignore all the whispers and stares you were once again getting ever since the news of your relationship came out.

"Morning ~~~~~~~~!" Daniel called out as he passed you. He had been the most curious but because he has been your friend for a while now, he knew better than to prey without giving you your space. And it's not that you didn't want to tell Daniel, it's just… what was there to say? That Chris and you met before that party and were dating while you were either still dating Richard or when you were still depressed about your break up? You know that Daniel knows something is fishy about your relationship with the star. And it's not that you didn't trust Daniel… but you were worried – worried about Minka and worried about Chris, albeit for different reasons.

"Morning Daniel. Can I talk to you for a bit? As a friend to another friend?" You walked into his office. His eyes sparkles as he hears you speak.

"Alrighty baby, I've been waiting all week for this. Lay it on me!"

You frowned, "You don't even know what I'm about to say… Or I guess you do huh?" You sighed. "It's all a lie."

"Go on." Daniel sits back with the hands crossed and folded on his lap.

You sighed once again. "I got super drunk the night of the premier party, and Chris was helping me but then our picture was taken. To hide the truth about… his personal life, we're posing as a couple."

"Oh, I already figured as much but what I gonna know is: Did you guys do it?"

Your face turns red from embarrassment, "What? You already know? How?"

"Well you can fool everyone else but not me. I mean, you were dating Richard and I have never pictured you to be a two timer." He simply answered back. "So did you two do it?"

"What? NO!"

"Ah, shame. I imagined he would be great in bed."

"Your wife would be so pissed if he heard you say that." You slightly shook your head at him.

"And he would be so pissed if he heard you call him my _wife_." The two of you laughed. "So what is it that you have to hide for this super star of yours?"

"First off, he isn't mine. And secondly, that's his secret, I'm not inclined to tell."

"Let me guess, is it to hide his secret relationship with a certain actress, I believe her name is Minka Kelly?" Your eyes widen as you hear his analysis.

"How-"

"Sweetheart, you underestimate me." Daniel smirked with his nose up.

"If you know, is it possible that other people know as well?" You panicked, what if everything you guys have been doing is for nothing?

"Maybe… maybe not as well. I'm different because I do my research, I mean, I am Chief Editor of Serendipity Publishing. I'm sure super fans – you know the obsessed ones or the crazy ones – have their suspicions but I highly doubt anyone is sure about anything." You nodded in understanding. "So enlighten me, why tell me now?"

"Well you are one of my closest friends – well one of my only friends, really. And I kind of have a problem."

"What problem? Wait, let me guess: you're supposed to do something drastic like go to a premier party with him, an interview or something more personal like meet his family?"

"Daniel, are you stalking me?" Your eyes widen from the realization that Daniel is either a stalker or God.

Daniel chuckles loudly. "I just know you, and let's face it, you're not that hard to read. I just pity the fool who has his picture taken with you and has to parade your relationship because I can see through all your lies."

"Hey!" You were offended, although you did kind of agree with him. "Shut up." You murmured bitterly causing your friend to laugh once more.

"So which was it?"

"I'm seeing his parents and two of his siblings this weekend – although I already know one of them."

"A _whole_ weekend with him and his family?! Does the princess Minka know about this?"

You looked down and sighed. "No. I don't think so. Hey Daniel, do you know Minka?"

"I've met her a couple of times. From the way she interacts with the press, she's a good gal. Although there's something about her that's a little off. I'm guessing maybe some trust issues or anger management problems or something like that? Why? You have anything juicy for me?"

"Minka is… well your description isn't exactly wrong. I don't know the history between her and Chris to say anything about it." You thought back to when you first met her at Chris's apartment.

"~~~~~~~~, is she hurting you in any way?" Daniel frowned.

"Huh? No! I mean, it's not like that. She's protective of Chris is all." You justified.

Daniel studied you for a minute and sighed. "Look ~~~~~~~~, just be careful. If this bitch is hostile, you don't know what she might do. Play this weekend trip of yours _safe_. Don't get too close to Chris or his family, you might go towards a path that may only bring you pain. Treat all of this as if it's business." You nodded and smile at his advice.

"Thank you Daniel." You went back to work and when lunch time rolled around, cleaned up lightly to go grab lunch.

"~~~~~~~~, someone is here to see you." You hear the front floor receptionist call out to you. You turn around and noticed a familiar figure.

"Chris?" It was him! He wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey ~~~~~~~~, are you on your lunch break?" He smiled that warm, cheerful smile that always seemed to calm your nerves.

"Yes, I was just about to go on my break, actually. Did you need something?"

"Um… would you like to have lunch with me?" He smile expectantly. Chris wants to have lunch with you? Not that you mind, but the thought of it surprises you.

"S-Sure!" You blushed lightly. Stop it ~~~~~~~~, it's business. An act.

The two of you walk out the company's building and into a little deli shop. You tried to ignore the looks that were targeted your way. You look up at Chris to see him not affected by the stares at all. You thought to yourself that he must be used to it by now.

Chris ordered your lunch and the two of you sat at a table in the corner. "Look, I want to apologize again about my mother's persistence of your attendance to our family summer house."

You smiled amusingly. "Chris, you don't always have to apologize to me every time you see me. You seem to do that a lot."

"Do I? I'm sorry. Oh… I just did it again didn't I?" You giggled at his antics.

"The reason why I came to see you is because I found out what Minka said to you the other day before you said yes to this whole thing." He stared at you with his blue eyes, all joking aside. "I didn't know she was being forceful towards you and I know you said I shouldn't but I do have to apologize on her behalf."

"Chris, I-I want to help you."

"But you're being hurt by it. I know you're uncomfortable with all the rumors and the stares and all this attention. I feel like this agreement is only benefiting me. You don't get anything out of this. You're just dragged into this mess because of me."

"That's not true! It's all my fault that you're in this situation. I was the one that was drunk and puked on you and I… I'm just compensating for my actions that night." You looked down. It's all business, you thought to yourself.

"Well I don't wike it." You looked up at his language. "What?" You studied his behavior.

"I-I mean, I know it's supposed to be a 'business' or a trade of, but I don' t like it. Let's start over. Maybe we can be more so friends?" Chris suggested.

"Friends?" You remember Daniel did telling you not to get too close… as more than friends, but he never said anything about just being friends right? "Sure, I'd like that!" You smile sweetly at Chris, unknowingly making his heart beat a little faster than normal.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Are you ready?" Chris asks you for the nth time today. No, you were NOT ready. You felt even more nervous the more he asks.

"Noooooo." You tried taking deep breathes as Chris drives the two of you to his family's summer house.

Chris chuckled lightly. "My family is all nice and friendly. We, Evans, don't bite… hard."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better." Your voice laced thick sarcasm. Ever since you and Chris decided to become friends, you became really close. You two would text each other every day about your routines and other random things. You started to feel more yourself around him – not the shy and quiet pushover that you led on at first but a more playful and happy individual.

"See, don't I know exactly what to say?" Chris grinned at you like a child all the while focusing on the road. You slapped him playfully on the arm. "But I'm serious though, my family is the best. You'll love them and they'll love you. If it makes you feel any better, Scott already loves you." And you? You thought to yourself but you quickly let that thought go as soon as it hit you. You can't get any wrong ideas. Chris is just a friend. Although his caring personality and cheerfulness makes you want to think otherwise. Deep down you are slowly falling for the guy, but you know it can't happen.

"Thanks Chris." You looked out the window and sighed again. You felt Chris grab your left hand and give a light squeeze.

"Just relax." Chris said and slowly but surely, you begin to relax.

Shortly after, the two of you arrive at a middle sized house in the middle of the country side. It kind of looks like a farm, but no animals were around. The two of you walk up the steps and face the front door. Before Chris opens the door, he asks you once more while grabbing one of your hands, "Are you ready?"

You took a deep breathe, "As ready as I'll ever be." You gave him your best smile.

"CHRIS!" Shouts were heard within the house as soon as Chris opens the front door.

"Hey guys! Mom!" He cheerfully greets his family one by one starting with his mom. Scott was the first to greet you, giving you a big hug.

"Glad you can make it!" Scott winks at you as you beamed at your reunion.

"And this must be her!" Chris's mom gave you a warm welcoming hug. "Oh I'm so happy to meet you, ~~~~~~~~~~!"

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Evans." You said politely.

"How was the drive down?" She sparked up the conversation.

You were about to answer when Chris teased, "It was horrible. She kept shaking and sweating because she was nervous we were gonna chew her head off."

"Chris, you liar!" You playfully slapped him on the arm once more while he throws his head back and laugh, holding his hands to his chest.

"Oh look at this, I smell love in the air." Scott teased and gave you a knowing look that you chose to ignore but became red anyways.

"Oh stop teasing her. Come! Let's prepare for dinner! ~~~~~~~~, dear, won't you come help me and Shana in the kitchen."

"Y-yes ma'am!" You followed Mrs. Evans and Shana – whom you introduced yourself to before – to the kitchen.

"Do you know how to cook deary?" Mrs. Evans questioned you.

"Yes ma'am. But only the basics, really."

"Oh, like what?" Mrs. Evans seems to be eyeing you very closely as if giving you a test. You felt the need to impress her but you didn't want to lie either.

"Just simple every day cuisines like pasta dishes, steak, eggs, sandwiches, salads and such." You answered truthfully. Living by yourself for over 10 years has taught you to learn and enjoy cooking for yourself. You found that you can save a lot of money this way.

Shana laughed. "So you mean you know how to cook everything. Not everything you stated is 'simple every day cuisines'. Where did Chris find a wifey-material girl like you?" Shana smiled.

You blushed a deep red. "Um… thank you." You didn't know what else to say. Mrs. Evans seemed to have approved your answer as well.

"Do you know how to make coconut curry, dear?" Mrs. Evans asks you.

You shook your head, "No ma'am."

"Chris's favorite dish is coconut curry." She continued as she glanced outside to the backyard where Mr. Evans, Chris and Scott are seen talking and laughing outside. You follow her eyes and looked at them as well. Your attention was mostly towards Chris. He is laughing at something Scott said. Seeing him laugh brings a small smile to your face. "Chris also likes eating chicken and candy." Mrs. Evans tells you.

"Does he?" You giggled while you continue to stare at him. "He's such a little kid at times." You didn't notice the looks you were giving him but his mom and sister sure did. "Mrs. Evans, can you teach me how to make coconut curry?"

Mrs. Evans smile widely at your request, "Of course ~~~~~~~~!"

After dinner, you went outside for some fresh air. Being in the country side really relaxes you. You don't hear the noise of the city and the sky is so bright too. "Enjoying yourself?" You hear the all too familiar voice of your fake boyfriend.

"It's really nice here. And you're right you know. Your family really is the best." You smiled to yourself without looking back at him.

"Oh I know I'm right." The hint of playfulness laced in his tone of voice.

You laughed lightly, "Dork." "So your mom taught me to cook coconut curry today." You finally looked at him as he sat down beside you on the porch.

Chris winced lightly, "Oh man, she told you didn't she?" He laughed softly, "Does this mean I can expect coconut curry for lunch one day?"

"Who says I'm making you curry, you conceited jerk?!" You pushed him lightly, not that it'll hurt if you did push him harder. Chris only laughs at you while he grabs your hand. The touch of his hand on your own makes you catch your breath. You didn't realize you were holding it.

"Thank you ~~~~~~~~." You gave him a confused look. "For coming this weekend and for putting up with my mom. I know she can be a handful, probably interrogating you and teaching you things to make me happy."

You blush lightly as you looked away. "I like your mom – I like your whole family, really. I love my family but I'm not as close to them as you are to yours. So it's nice… I would like to meet your other sister one day."

"You never told me about your family, what are they like?"

"Hmmm well I'm the youngest of 4, two older brothers and one older sister. All except one has their own families now. My parents live in California and well, me being in Boston prevents me from visiting them often, or at all, really." You glance over at him to see him looking at you intently. "What is it?"

"Oh no. It's just… this is the first time I've heard you talk about yourself. I realize I don't know much about you and we're supposed to be a couple, right?" Chris smiles cheekily at you, making you blush a bit.

"I don't know much about you either. We talk a lot but it's mostly about what we did during the day or about random things." You chuckled. "I mean, I just found out you like coconut curry, chicken and candy."

Chris sighed inwardly, "Mom…" You giggled at his reaction. "Fine, if you found out something about me, I need to know about you too. Let's play 20 questions!"

You smiled and shrugged. "Ask away."

"Ok, since you know what my favorite foods are, what's yours?"

"Hmm, that's hard… I like salad and pasta…"

"Oh?" Chris nodded but then you continued. "…and pizza and steak and seafood and fruits and…" Chris laughed out loud, catching your attention.

"So you like everything?"

"…I like food…" you blush a deep shade of red. "Next question!"

"Nuh uh, I just asked you so it's your turn to ask me now." Chris smirked.

"Ok, What do you hate the most in this world?"

"Dishonesty! And spiders." Now it was your turn to laugh.

"Spiders? The great Captain America can't stand spiders?" You continue to laugh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing."

Chris playfully glared at you, "Tell me what you can't stand then."

You thought for a bit. "Large bodies of water." Chris gave you a questioning look. "I can't swim and I almost drowned when I was 5 at the beach… now I can't even go into a swimming pool." You look down in embarrassment.

Chris squeezed the hand he was holding, making you realized he had never let go of that hand since he grabbed it. "Ask me something."

You look at him. "How did you and Minka fall in love?" The shock from your question was evident on his face. "Y-You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Sorry, it was kind of personal…"

Chris regained his composure. "Minka and I met at a social gathering. It wasn't love at first sight or anything but we hit it off. Yeah, we have our moments of disagreements and differences. We've broken up and gotten back together so many times now, I lost count. But she's… always there… she understands me." His answer cuts you on the inside a bit more than it should. You imitated his actions movements before and squeezed his hand, giving him the best smile you can muster up. "So tell me, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me? No." You looked down in sadness. "Not anymore at least. I'm not that lucky in love."

"Why?"

"What?" You looked at the curious look on his face.

"Why would a girl like you not be lucky in love?" He asked again, more specifically this time.

"Hey that's two questions! It's my turn!" You pouted childishly.

"Ok, fine. Ask."

"What do you mean by 'a girl like me'?" You knew you were supposed to ask about him but you were curious.

"Well. ~~~~~~~~, you're beautiful, funny, smart, caring, and you can make coconut curry now. What's there not to like?" You blushed hard at his answer. He somehow always knew how to make your heart beat twice as hard. "So back to my question, why would a girl like you not be lucky in love?"

You attempt to recover from his previous answer. "Chris, do you believe in true love?" You glanced at him before looking up at the night sky. "Because I do. I'm always out looking for true love but every single guy I date doesn't seem to believe in it. I got dumped 14 times already, most of which I do not even know why. Maybe I'm a bad girlfriend, maybe I'm just not good enough? I always think about these things." You smile sadly.

"I do believe in true love." You hear Chris say after a short silence between us. "I believe that true love comes from understanding, compromising and working things out with one another. True love is loving someone even with their flaws. If those other guys just dumped you without much thought or without trying to work things out with you or without even providing you with a solid reason then you shouldn't be with those guys. ~~~~~~~~ you deserve better than that." Chris gives you the sweetest smile and pulls you in for a hug.

"Thank you Chris." You mumble into his shirt and breath in his scent.

Someone behind you guys clear their throat, forcing you two to let go of each other's inviting warmth.

"You know for a fake couple, you two sure look more believable than a married couple…" Scott grinned with one eyebrow raised causing the two of you to heavily blush. "Mom and dad said you two should probably get to bed. We're going to the beach tomorrow." Scott turned to leave but stops in his tracks and glances back at the couple. "By the way, mom suggested you two share a room."

You didn't know the blush on your faces could get any darker.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next morning, you woke up with the sun shining through the windows and on your face. You turn away and came face to face with Chris. You gasp a little until you remembered the events of last night.

[flashback]

"~~~~~~~~, you take the bed. I'll take the floor." Chris offered as he grabbed a pillow from the queen sized bed.

"No, no, no. Take the bed. I can't let you sleep on the floor." You told him and tried to take the pillow from his hands.

"What? No, I can't let you do that. I'm the guy, I need to take the floor." He argues.

"That's sexist to say. I can take the floor too!" You challenged.

"~~~~~~~~ you know that's not what I meant. I'm just trying to be a gentleman. Take the bed, please?" Chris said in a pleading tone. You were able to comply when Chris's mom walks in.

"Oh you're still awake? It's getting late, you two should sleep. Chris, what are you doing with the pillow?"

"We are just arranging our sleeping spaces mom."

"What? Nonsense, you're a couple. Take the bed you two!" You swore it sounded like his mom is trying to encourage _things_.

"Mom, I-" Chris started but was shut down by Mrs. Evans.

"It's late, just get to bed, both of you. Sleep well ~~~~~~~~."

"Good night Mrs. Evans." You smiled politely, trying not to blush too hard.

"Good night dear. And Chris, be a man and share the bed." She stated sternly, making you want to burst out laughing.

[end of flashback]

You smile fondly as you stare at Chris sleeping. He looks like a little kid when he's like this. So peaceful. So serene.

"It's not nice to stare, you know." You jumped slightly when Chris spoke up without opening his eyes. You turned your head away, hiding the deep blush that adorned your face. It gets worse when you hear him chuckle lightly next to you. Little did you know, he was staring at you sleep as well moments before you woke up yourself.

After breakfast, you and Chris's family drove out to the beach several miles east of the house. You breathe in the air as you stepped out of the car. You looked at the water and grow a bit nervous. As long as you don't touch the water, everything would be ok, you told yourself.

Shana and you were playing in the sand which Chris and Scott were taking a short swim. Chris's parents were sunbathing and watching the whole scene.

You were laughing at something Shana told me about Chris when they were kids when you felt someone grab you and picked you up. You yelled and panicked until a familiar voice spoke up, "~~~~~~~~, you're so light!" He chuckled. "Hey let's go for a dive!" Scott sprinted towards the water with you in his arms before you could react.

"No! No! Scott, wait! Don't! Please, No!" You screamed to protest however Scott took it as a non serious response and started walking deeper into the water. "Scott, please don't!" You were crying at this point as you feel the water surround your body. He's going way too far. "CHRIS! CHRIS!" You screamed for Chris before Scott let go of you, laughing and swimming away as you fell into the water. He expected you to come up and run after him but it didn't happen.

You struggled to stay afloat and being that deep in the water brought flashbacks of your childhood drowning experience. You started to panic even more. You hear someone yell your name from a distance then everything went black.

When Scott was carrying you away, Chris was back on the beach walking towards his family when you noticed you weren't there with Shana. He then heard you scream his name in pure terror and saw you in the far distance. No, no, no! He mentally screamed.

"SCOTT!" He ran towards the two of you but Scott was already swimming back to shore. "SCOTT GO BACK! SHE CAN'T SWIM! ~~~~~~~~! ~~~~~~~~!" He continued to scream as he rush over to you.

Scott finally understood what was going on and rushed back to save you. Both brothers panicked when you were no longer at the surface of the water. Chris dived down deep into the water. He fortunately found you slowly sinking down. He resurfaced with your unconscious body in his arms and Scott helped him drag you back to shore. The rest of the Evans family rushed to your aid.

"~~~~~~~~! ~~~~~~~~! Please wake up!" Chris lightly tapped your cheeks and carefully looked for your heartbeat. He didn't hear any. His heart sank. He started to quickly apply pressure on your torso and ribs and performed CPR on you. You didn't react for the first couple of times and Chris was getting desperate. Tears started to fog his vision as he continued to try to save you. Just then you spit out some water and started to cough. "~~~~~~~~! Oh ~~~~~~~~! You're awake!" Chris helped you up and held you tight in his embrace.

"C-Chris?" You coughed some more.

"Sweetie, you should like ~~~~~~~~ breathe." Chris's mom suggested. Chris slowly let go of you.

"~~~~~~~~, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I didn't know you couldn't swim. I'm so sorry." Scott was crying his eyes out in relief that you were still alive.

"It's ok. You didn't know. And I'm ok." You smiled at him weakly as you leaned into Chris for support, feeling very tired.

"Maybe we should call it a day and bring ~~~~~~~~ back to the house." Mr. Evans suggested.

Chris carried you to the car while the rest of them packed up. When he set you down in the back seat, he looked at your pale face. "~~~~~~~~, I'm so sorry, I should have kept a better eye on you. I'm so sorry. He cried softly as he buried his face into your neck. Your heartbeat accelerated a bit, not from the closeness but from witnessing the shocked and vulnerable Chris Evans in front of you. You brought up your arms and held him close to you.

"Chris, I'm still here. You saved me. I'm okay. I promise." You spoke tiredly as you embraced him. The ride back to the house wasn't as merry as the ride to the beach. You wanted to reassure them that you were okay, but you were too tired and worn out to move. Chris held you in his arms the whole way back, rubbing his hand up and down your arms to keep you warm and give you comfort. You wish you never had to leave those arms, but reality really is cruel and you know it.

Chris set you on your shared bed and removed a strand of hair from your face. You looked so peaceful, yet so vulnerable and weak. His heart broke as the events of today replayed in his head. He almost lost you, and what scared him the most was how scared he was of losing you. His mom comes in with a cup of water. "Chris, sweetie, make sure you change ~~~~~~~~'s clothes before she gets a cold." Chris looks up at his mom with a dumb expression on his face before realizing what she said.

"H-h-h-huh?" He stuttered.

"~~~~~~~~'s going to get a cold if you don't change her wet clothes to dry ones, Chris." She repeated before she walked out of the room. Chris felt his face heat up as he looked at you. It's not like he's never seen a girl naked before, but he's still a gentleman.

Chris gets up and sticks his head out the bedroom door, spotting Scott. "Scott! Scott!" He whispered urgently.

Scott walks over, "Is something wrong? Is ~~~~~~~~ okay? I'm so sorry Chris, I was careless." Scott clearly felt guilty. Chris's expression softens at the sight. He hugs his younger brother and pats him on the back.

"You know it was an accident. She's ok now. That's all that matters. If you keep blaming yourself, ~~~~~~~~ will only get sad." Scott nodded and wiped away his fallen tears. "I need you to change ~~~~~~~~'s clothes."

Scott frowns. "Why?"

"Well I can't do it! And you're the only one who knows we're not really together. Scott you got to-" Chris whispered to his brother but was interrupted by their father.

"Chris, Scott, what are you two whispering about?" Mr. Evans frowns.

"N-Nothing!" The two brothers answered at once.

"Scott, come help me with something. Chris, you should check on ~~~~~~~~, poor girl's been through a lot today." Mr. Evans sighs as he walks away. Scott gave Chris an apologetic smile and rushes to catch up with their father.

Chris closes the door and looks back at ~~~~~~~~'s sleeping figure. It's not a crime if he's only helping her right? Chris thinks to himself before he attempts to change his fake girlfriend without looking at her directly, face red as a tomato the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The weekend was finally over and although it almost costed you your life, you were glad you came. You hugged Mrs. Evans, Shana, Mr. Evans and Scott farewell before you got into the car with Chris. You're going to miss them a lot, you realized. Daniel told you not to get too close but it was already too late for that. You're falling deeper and deeper for Chris and you already fell in love with his family.

The ride back to Boston was in comfortable silence with an occasional glance and smile here and there. After you have woken up from your long nap after the beach, you found yourself in warm, dry clothes and with one Chris Evans next to you, holding your hand tightly in his, as if you may disappear if he let go. The thought of that morning made your heart beat faster than ever. You knew he probably only saw you as a friend, but you can't help but think there may be something more to it. But you didn't count on it as Chris has Minka still. The past weekend was one of the most unforgettable days of your life. Not only was Chris's family wonderful, you felt like Chris was actually your boyfriend and that you two were in a real relationship. You got to learn about each other a bit and even got to share a bed. Nothing _major_ happened but it was sweet – vanilla sweet. You just hope that after going back to Boston, things won't change…

Chris dropped you off at your apartment. You walked up and noticed writings on your door. 'YOU SLUT!' 'STAY AWAY FROM CHRIS!' were all over the front door. You looked around, hoping that no one was still nearby, ready to jump you. You quickly fumble for your keys but as you reached for the door, it opened without your assistance. Your apartment was broken into!

You rushed down the stairs to the security and told them the situation. They went up to investigate your apartment, in case people were still inside it. No one was there but all of your things were broken. Your tables and chairs were broken; your couch ripped apart; all your TV, electronics, photo frames and computers smashed; your clothes ripped and bed ripped; all of your things lied on the ground. The walls all had writings on them – horrible writings about you. Everything was ruined. You slid to the floor, hand over your mouth and shuffled a cry. It was all too much. You knew you would be receiving some hatred, but you didn't think it was to that extent.

The security guard had called the police and you gave your testimony and your alibi of where you were that weekend. There's nothing you can do anymore. The apartment landlord was informed and offered you another apartment to stay in a couple of days but you didn't feel safe there. You called the first person you could trust to help you out.

 _"_ _Hi ~~~~~~~~! How are you? How was your trip? Tell me all about it!"_ The cheerful voice over the line made me smile a bit.

"Daniel, I have a favor to ask." You continue to tell him what happened and ask if you could stay for a few weeks until you found a new place to relocate as to not be bothered by knowing haters.

 _"_ _Oh of course sweetheart! I'm so sorry that happened to you. Let me come pick you up ok? Stay right there!"_ Daniel said before he hung up.

You stood at the corner of the streets waiting for Daniel with all of your belongings – or whatever belongings you had left that wasn't destroyed. You sighed again for the nth time. After the past weekend – that wonderful, peaceful and fun weekend – and now you come back to this. Quite depression I would have to say. You sighed once again as you felt your phone vibrate. You looked at the text message sent to you and a smile creeps up on your face.

Chris :D – Hey! Thanks for a wonderful weekend. My family and I are glad that you came :)

You quickly reply: No, thank you for letting me join you guys. I'm in love with your family :3

Chris :D – Did you? What about me? ;)

Your face heats up at his text and you are at a loss of words. You begin typing "I…" then you got another text from him:

Chris :D – Just kidding. Just kidding. :P You free for coffee, or tea, tomorrow?

You must say, you were a bit disappointed in the text but him asking you to meet up the next day lightened your mood quite a bit. Plus he remembered your "no coffee" rule. It's not that you didn't like coffee but you drank way too much in college and developed some major health issues as you used coffee to stay up and study. Thus you told yourself that you would never drink coffee ever again.

You replied: Love to! Same place at noon?

Chris :D – See you then! Have a good day ~~~~~~~~! Call me if you need anything kk! :D

A honk wakes you from your trace. You look up to see Daniel in his car. You walk over with your things and got in the car and Daniel drove back to his place.

Daniel and his _wife_ live in a condo in the middle of Boston. It was truly a beautiful and cozy place to live. "Thank you again for letting me stay." You smiled gratefully.

"No worries ~~~~~~~~. Make yourself at home here."

"~~~~~~~~! Long time no see!" A slender tall blonde hair man walks down the stairs and opened his arms at you for a hug.

"Robb! Hi!" You gave him a hug. Robb and Daniel have been soul mates for you don't even remember how long. They have known each other for years. I always looked at them with great respect and hoped to find happiness like they have found one day.

"I heard what happened to you! Don't you worry, we're going to take great care of you!" Robb gives you another hug. "Soooooooo tell me about your weekend with the EVANS." Robb sings.

You gave a hard look to Daniel. "What? He's my other half, I have to tell him everything!" Daniel argued. You sighed, there's no other way to fight this. You began to tell them how wonderful your trip has been. You did mention the slight drowning part of it all but quickly distracted them with the rest.

"Oh honey, it looks like you're in way too deep." Robb commented.

"Didn't I tell you not to get too close? You're only going to get hurt." Daniel added.

You looked down. "I know, but… I felt like there's _something_ there."

The couple glanced at each other before facing you again. Daniel begins, "~~~~~~~~, you really like this guy don't you? His eyes were full of sadness and pity.

"I-I don't know Daniel. I like being with him. I find myself more and more attracted to him the more time I spend with him. And sometimes it feels like it's the same for him but…" You looked away, avoiding the couple's eyes.

"But he has a girlfriend that's not you." Daniel finished for you.

"He does sound like he has feelings for you, we just don't know what feelings exactly." Robb said, making you hopeful as you look back at them.

Daniel continues "And because he still has Minka – I mean they've been together for so long – it's not that easy to just let her go. Unless he's two timing you two.."

"But that doesn't seem like the case either. HE doesn't seem like the type." And Robb finishes. "You know, you two are more similar than you may think." He winks at you.

"If that's the case, give him time to think. Let him work it through himself. Cause the boy's probably very confused right now. If our analysis is correct: On one side, there's his long-time girlfriend whom he has an on-and-off relationship with. And on the other side, there's you, his fake short-term girlfriend whom he connects with and has found comfort and stability in for the first time in a while." Daniel lets out a sigh.

You nodded but didn't mutter a response. You let your mind sink into the words that Daniel spoke. Maybe it is for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Daniel took you to work as you are now living in his residence. You were grateful for all his help and had tried to stay out of their way and be as invisible as possible but you had also wished that Daniel and Robb didn't completely forget you were there…

[flashback]

"You like that, don't you? You want it harder? Beg for it!" You covered your whole head with your pillow as you tried to block out all the moans and groans and dirty talk.

But as the night passes, they only got louder… Do they ever sleep?!

More moans echoed through the walls as you curled up closer to yourself. After some time, you finally willed yourself to sleep only to wake up a couple hours later for work.

[End of really short flashback]

You walked into the company's building like a zombie. Daniel had asked if you weren't able to sleep last night, but you were too embarrassed to tell him about his not so private activities with his _wife_.

Work was a drag. You tried your best to not fall asleep, but it was proving to be most difficult as time passes by. You were more than happy when lunch rolled around the corner. You picked up your messenger bag and walked to the deli shop that you and Chris always met up.

When you arrived, you ordered some much needed tea and a sandwich and found a secluded table to sit at. Chris hasn't arrived yet so you planned to just wait for him and sent him a text informing him to look for you.

As you sat, you leaned back and walked to people walking outside the window. Your eyes slowly get heavier and heavier. You told yourself that you'd just close your eyes for a few minutes until Chris arrives and you did.

Chris arrives at the deli shop just a couple of minutes after you texted him. He ordered his lunch and went to look for you. He looked around the shop and found a familiar figure at a table. His face lights up when he sees you but frowns a second later when he sees your eyes closed and you're frozen you in sitting position. Chris walks closer to you and realizes that you're sleeping peacefully. He laughs softly and quietly as not to wake you up. He wonders how you can sleep in that position and decides to ask you later.

Chris quietly sits down across from you and sips on his coffee. He decided that you looked too peaceful to wake up so he just sits and stares. It made him relax for some reason and he noticed it was the same as the weekend you two sent together with his family. He liked watching you sleep early in the morning, it relaxes him. It made me feel like nothing else matters in the world because you were there. He knew he shouldn't feel this way and he has been feeling quite guilty towards Minka. The more time he spent with you, the less time he spent thinking about Minka, and that scared him.

Chris takes out his phone and takes a secret picture of you sleeping in your position, however the click sound of the camera went off and you opened your eyes. Chris fumbled to hide his phone and gave you a smile. "Sleepy much?" He tried to act casual.

"Chris? When did you arrive?" You sat up straight as you realized you feel asleep.

Chris chuckled. "Not too long. Did you not sleep well last night?"

"Uh yeah… There was just a lot of noise last night." You rubbed your eyes, hoping to rub away your tiredness.

"Noise? Was there a party at your apartment?" You looked up at Chris. You wanted to explain your apartment situation to him but decided against it. Knowing Chris, he would feel responsible for it.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that." You smiled sheepishly. Chris noticed something was off but brushed it off. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much. I don't always call you out because I have something up. Can't I just want your company?" Chris playfully pouted.

You laughed and joked, "Yeah… but it is you so something must be up."

Chris forged hurt as he held a hand over his heart and winced, "That hurts ~~~~~~~~. Is that how you see me?" The two of you shared a laugh. "All jokes aside, I do enjoy your company." Chris gave you the sweetest smile you've ever seen. "Although, I am having a small get together, with some of my close friends. Maybe you'd want to come?"

"Friends?" You looked on curiously.

"Yeah, some of the guys from the Avengers cast, their wives, Scott and Minka."

"Oh really? What did you all have plan?"

"They wanted to get together and play a game. Are you into baseball?"

Honestly, you weren't. Not that you didn't like it, but you didn't really follow any teams but you liked watching games once in a while – any games that was on: tennis, soccer, football… - cause it was kind of exciting to witness the competitions and the spirits of the players even if you didn't understand the sports. Playing, on the other hand, that was a different story… You. Absolutely. Sucked. "Not really. I don't understand it too much. I was never the athletic type, I'm way too clumsy for that. Honestly I'm very bad." Your answer made Chris a bit disappointed.

"So you don't wanna come?" Chris was still a bit hopeful. He'd like to have you there. You didn't like the fallen look on his face but you weren't too sure about seeing Minka again.

After a short silence, you mentally sighed. You may or may not regret this later but, "If you teach me, I wouldn't mind." You gave him a small smile.

"Great! I'll pick you up at your place at 10 Saturday morning and maybe teach you a few things before the others come." Chris's smile made you happy as you returned it. "Oh! Before I forget, Scott is the only person who knows the truth about us and Minka so we have to be careful around the others."

"Okay." You replied and thought again. "Actually, how about I meet you at your place?" Chris gave you a slight frown. "I just remembered I'm staying at a friend's the night before so I'll just come to you." You didn't want to lie to him and technically it wasn't a lie. It's just a bit different than what you told. Just a little.

"Okay then." Chris can't shake off the feeling that something was off again this time around. Something was definitely off.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Total Disaster. Those are the only words you can use to describe your baseball practice with Chris. Chris has found it quite amusing and concerning that you were exactly what you said you were: Not at all an athlete.

You have tripped over your foot 7 times in the past hour, just running around on the diamond. You sometimes ran the opposite direction of the ball when you attempted to catch it. Other times you would get hit in the face with the ball because of your position.

Chris tried not to laugh when you got hit once more in the face but it was hard not to laugh. He ran over to you and bent down to your level as you sat up from the ground. "~~~~~~~~, are you alright?"

No. Not at all. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." You attempted to smile as you look up at him.

Chris chuckled. "You really aren't kidding when you said you sucked."

"I'm trying, you." You pouted causing him to laugh even more. He started to wipe some of the dirt off your face with his hand. You stared at his face. He really is handsome. You let your eyes wander from his eyes to his mouth and back. He caught your eyes as you looked back up. The world seems to stop for the two of you. Your hearts started racing faster by the second.

You two were brought back to reality when you hear someone clear their throats loudly, causing the two of you to look in the direction of the benches. You couldn't believe your eyes. Robert Downey Jr., his wife, Chris Hemsworth and his wife were looking at you. All had the same smirks on their faces. Behind Chris H. was a fuming Minka. Oh, you were so dead now.

"If you two lovebirds are done, I'd love to be introduced to your girlfriend, Chris." Chris H. smirks at you and Chris, making the two of you blush.

Chris and you quickly got back on your feet and ran over to greet the others. "Hey guys! This is ~~~~~~~~." He motioned to you and motioned back to them. "~~~~~~~~, this is Robert, Susan, Chris, Elsa and you know Minka."

"H-Hi." You'd be lying if you didn't say you were star struck.

"HEY THERE FRIENDS!" Your group were greeted by a voice from a far. It was Jeremy Renner and Scott. Greetings were exchanged and you easily connected with the actors' wives, well except Jeremy's as she was out of town for the weekend and could not make it. Minka would closely eye you every now and then. You knew she was watching you but you kept your eyes away from her in fear of what is to come.

So the games began. It was Chris H., Scott, you and Susan on one team. Chris, Robert, Minka and Elsa on the other. Jeremy volunteered to pitch for both teams and keep score. It was a lot of fun and the taunting and trash talking between the celebrities made you laugh. Jeremy was kind enough to go easy on you whenever it was your turn to pitch after he saw you trip over air the first time you ran out field. Chris laughed at you, causing you to pout while everyone looked upon the two of you amusingly.

The game was a lot of fun. Chris's team ended up winning and you apologized to your team because of your lack of skills; however they embraced you and decided to adopt you as their little sister. Scott always dote on you before but along Chris H. and Susan, you felt as if your team was more than a team. You felt as if they were family, and it's only been an hour game. You loved almost everyone around Chris which also scares you because you know that what you have won't be there anymore after a couple weeks or so.

The group decided to break for lunch. All the wives packed lunch to eat which you were grateful for because although you made sandwiches that morning for lunch, it probably wouldn't have been enough to feed everyone there. You woke up early to make Chicken Caesar sandwiches and wraps cause he knew Chris liked chicken. The nine of you shared your lunch together and joked around.

"So ~~~~~~~~, how did you and Doritos here meet?" Robert asked.

Oh no. You looked at Chris for help. You weren't so good at lying. "We met at a party."

"Oh, let me guess. Chris saw you and bought you a drink and the two of you hit it off." Chris H. guessed.

"What?! No! That's way too typically! ~~~~~~~~, you look like the type to be bold. I'm putting my money on you coming up to him and made the first move." Jeremy suggested.

"Really? I don't see that." Susan chimed in.

"I'm gonna have to side with my wife there. I don't see it either. I think Chris made the move. He must have spotted a hottie from across the dance floor and came to her." Robert supported.

"Hey now. Girls can make the first move too. ~~~~~~~~ looks like a confident, independent woman, who is to say she wasn't the one to make the first move?"

While the stars were going back and front about your first encounter, you and Chris were communicating with your eyes. Scott and Minka said nothing throughout the whole conversation as they knew how you two actually met.

"So ~~~~~~~~, which is it?!" The others asked you. Chris gave you a small smile and you decided just to tell the truth.

"Both sides are incorrect." The stars gave you a confused look and you continued. "I didn't notice him and he didn't exactly notice me. I drank a little too much and went to use the restroom but on the way there, I got lost. Chris noticed me struggling and helped me find my way back. And…well….I….puked on him." You said the last part quietly. It was the truth. You just left some details out.

There was a silence and then a burst of laughter filled the air. "You puked on the great Chris Evans?!" Robert said between his laughs. "Chris, I like her." Your face was now a complete dark shade of red.

You were all cleaning up after lunch when Minka got your attention. "~~~~~~~~, help me with the trash?" It was more of a statement than a question. You looked at her wearily but nodded anyways.

The two of you went to throw the trash away when she turned to you and gave you a hard look. You knew something was coming, you just didn't know if you were ready for it. Minka held up her hand and you knew a slap was coming. You shut your eyes close and waited for the impact but it never came.

"Minka, what are you doing?" A familiar voice spoke next to you causing you to open your eyes.

"C-Chris." Minka stuttered. Chris turned to you and signed you to give them some space.

You nodded and turned to walk away, seeing Scott in the distance and running towards him.

"You okay ~~~~~~~~?" Scott asked when you jogged towards him. You nodded uncertain and you look back at Chris and Minka. They were walking further away from you and the group. Scott followed your gaze. "Don't worry about her. Chris will take care of it." He tried to reassure you.

"Scott?" You looked to him. "I've caused trouble for Chris haven't I?"

"Trouble? You mean Minka?" You nodded a yes. "She has kind of always been like that. She's very… protective of my brother. She loves him very much so sometimes she can take it a bit far. That's why they've been in an on-and-off relationship for so long."

You nodded in understanding. "Wait, she's done this before? And Chris knows about this?"

"Yes, yes and no. Yes she has done this before. And yes Chris knows about this but he doesn't know everything. I will never doubt Minka's devotion and love for my brother, but I doubt she's never hurt anyone before." You stared back worriedly at the direction the couple went but no longer saw them.

[Chris and Minka]

Seeing Minka slap you for the first time in front of him at the very beginning shocked him. He didn't think she'd hurt a fly but he figured she was just riled up because of the things she saw in the press. However seeing her attempt to slap you this time worried him. Minka did protest the first time when Chris mentioned he invited you to the game with them but didn't expect her to show so much hatred towards you. The look Minka gave you before attempting to hurt you put a shiver down his spine. He didn't think Minka could ever produce such an expression. It scared him. He didn't know if it was the same Minka he knew all these years.

"Why did you do it?" He finally spoke when they were far away enough from the group.

"Do what?" Minka played dumb but she was bitter. Bitter he came to your rescue.

"Minka." This time, there was more authority in his tone.

Minka glared at him. "You know why. I'm not okay with this situation! Why is she still here? It's been weeks! 'Break up' with her already!"

"Minka, she's my friend! And you agreed to this plan in the first place!"

"Friend? When did you two became anymore more than a trade off?" Minka was furious now.

"Minka, what's gotten into you?" Chris stared at her in disbelief.

Minka was close to tears now. "I want us to be back to normal again. I want her out of the picture. I want us to be public. I can win back your family, I know I can! I can't stand seeing you with someone else. I just… I can't Chris. I can't do this anymore." Minka cried. Chris softened and embraced his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Minka. I didn't consider your feelings in all of this." He sighed. "I… It'll be all over soon, okay?"

"You promise?" Minka looked up at him expectantly.

He hesitated. "I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

It's been four days since the day of the game. Chris became awkward and distant from you after he came back with Minka. You tried talking to him but he was nonresponsive. You tried texting him a few times but he never responded there either. It worried you but you knew he was busy. He is a famous actor, after all.

Today, you went back to your old apartment to check up on it. The landlord had made arrangements to have everything cleaned out. Investigations were still going on but you didn't quite care who did it. You just didn't want them to do it again.

Your apartment was all cleaned up, all the broken glass, shredded furniture, all your destroyed belongings, all gone. The only thing left in the apartment now were the nasty names they called you on the walls. You decided to leave the apartment completely so you went downstairs to talk to your landlord. He got some paperwork ready for you and you signed out officially.

"Where are you going to live with your boyfriend now?" Your landlord asks.

"What? My boyfriend?"

"You don't think I don't know. Everyone knows ~~~~~~~~." He chuckled. "Such a nice lad, he is."

You gave your landlord a confused look.

"Oh he didn't tell you? He came here the other day… let's see, two days ago, maybe? We were still in the process of cleaning out your apartment and he came to see it. It was weird because he seemed a bit shock to see your apartment. He was a bit on the quiet side, but very nice. I hope you two stay together for a long time. He seems like quite a catch."

"Oh. Um, thank you." You tried to keep your cool but inside you were panicking. He saw your apartment. He knows. Is that why he hasn't been answering your texts? Is he mad because you didn't tell him? You decided to give him a call when you got out of the apartment complex.

 _"_ _Hello."_

"Chris! Are you busy right now?"

 _"_ _No, I was actually going to text you. Can we meet up?"_ His voice sounds a bit off. You couldn't put your finger on it and it gave you a bad feeling.

"Sure! Same place?"

 _"_ _Okay, see you there!"_

You went to the deli shop you two always meet up and found him in one of the tables. You walk over to him.

"Chris!" You smiled at him.

"Hey." He returned the smile and you sat down.

"I-I tried contacting you for the past couple of days. Where you okay?" You were hoping to somehow bring up your apartment and apologize if he was mad.

"Yeah. Sorry. I had to do some thinking and reflection for the past few days so I kind of shut off my phone."

"Must be some intense reflection." He nodded at you. "I just spoke to my landlord… He said that you came to see me before." There was silence between the two of you. His expression was unreadable. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry or anything. It was my business, you know. I didn't want to drag you into it."

"~~~~~~~~, I think we should stop seeing each other, as a couple and as… friends." He looked directly in your eyes.

It took you by surprise but you knew it was gonna come sooner or later. You just didn't expect it to be this soon. But why can't you continue to be friends though? "Why?"

He sighed. "I- What happened to your apartment is my fault. It happened because to the public, you were my girlfriend. And with everything that has been going on, the news about us has died down already so there's no need for this trade off anymore right?"

"Trade off?" His words cut you very deep. "I thought we were friends? I thought we were helping each other out? What 'trade off'?" You tried your best not to show your hurt but were failing miserably.

"~~~~~~~~, let's face it. Our relationship was a trade off, nothing more. The association between us is only hurting you. I've seen your apartment. And the longer I'm with you, the more I hurt Minka, and I can't do that anymore. I-I love her." It sounded almost desperate. It sounded almost as if he was trying to convince himself more so than you, or that's what you told yourself when he spoke the words. Why would he try to hurt you?

But I love you. You wanted to say to him. You wanted so badly to tell him how you feel. But what's the point? You didn't want to be a home wrecker, you didn't want to force yourself on him if he didn't feel the same way. "Are you happy this way?" You held back the tears.

"Yes." He said.

"Is this truly want you want?"

"Yes." The hint of uncertainty was in his eyes but only for a second. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath. You rather get hurt then to take away his happiness.

"Then I wish you happiness, Chris." You picked up your stuff and walked out the shop. I never once looked back, afraid that if you did, you would tell him how you truly felt about him.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

It's been three weeks since you moved into your new apartment. You decided to live closer to Daniel and Robb, as they were the only ones who know about your situation. It's been four weeks since Chris and you last talked. You still have a picture of you, Scott and him at the summer house on your phone. It wasn't a default picture for anything but you found yourself looking at it often. You didn't have the heart to delete it yet. Daniel told you to take your time and to delete it only when you were ready. However long that may be…

News of your break up hasn't reached the press yet. You always wondered why but you figured it didn't matter too much. It was his business, not yours. Rumors have been spreading around stating that you two broke up but the reasons for the break up was ridiculous. One rumor said that you demanded marriage but he refused and the two of you broke up. Another rumor was that you cheated on him. All the rumors stated that it was your fault one way or another. Daniel decided to let you work at home, helping him with documents and papers at him and hired someone else to be his in-office assistance to avoid the press. You had to start wearing disguises whenever you walked out the apartment now.

You still cried a lot from time to time. You thought that there was something between the two of you, even if just a little something. But you were wrong. You haven't seen Chris out in the open either. It was as if he left Boston all together.

It was another day. Robb came by to visit you and eat lunch with you. If no one ate lunch with you, you'd forget to eat nowadays. You had too much on your mind that time just passes by and without you noticing it, it was late into the night and you would cry yourself to sleep. You had lost a lot of weigh – not that you were big before, you liked to think you were the average American – and you smiled less and less every day.

Your phone rings and you look at the caller id. There was no name but you recognized the number. It was Richard. You look at your phone in confusion but decided to pick it up anyways.

"Hello?"

 _"~~~~~~~~_ _! I'm so sorry baby, it was all my fault! I was dumb, I was stupid! Please take me back!"_ You were quite surprised about his confession. You gave Robb a look. He edged you on.

"I don't know Richard."

 _"_ _Please ~~~~~~~~! I'll do anything, just give me another chance. A dinner! Just a dinner is ok. Let's talk about it, yeah?"_ Robb and you exchange looks. Robb nodded at you.

"Ok, just one dinner." You decided. "I'll send you my address. Just come by."

 _"_ _NO!"_ He shouted, surprising you _. "I mean, let's go out. I haven't seen you in a while."_

Robb mouthed to you "no" while signaling an "X" sign.

"Why can't we meet at my place?"

 _"_ _I-I just wanna go out with you, is all."_ You were getting suspicious now. He was acting weird and his call was random in the first place. But you brushed it off, thinking he was just desperate to want to get you back.

"Fine."

 _"_ _Ok, I'll pick you up tonight at five."_ And he hung up.

"Why did you agree to it?" Robb questioned you.

You sighed. "There's no harm in it. Besides, you and Daniel are always telling me to see other people. Richard is…. Well Richard may have left me for someone else but I had feelings for him once. He's still considered a friend."

"~~~~~~~~, I don't trust this guy. Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine. It's just one dinner. Nothing more." You gave him a small smile.

Five o'clock arrived and you waited outside your apartment complex to be picked up by Richard. You were a nice simple, yet classy red dress and a black coat with a white scarf that was long and big enough to cover some parts of your face. You agreed to go out but that didn't mean you wanted to be recognized. Your hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail and you were black heels to complete your look. Richard came to pick you up and the two of you went to a family restaurant.

You looked around and noticed that there wasn't much people inside and there were few tables which you were grateful for in case people start recognizing you and questioning you about Chris. The first week you stopped seeing Chris, you were surrounded by paparazzi and fans asking you how Chris and you were doing and why you two weren't seen in public anymore. You were all tattered by the time you escaped and reached home. You were traumatized to go out by yourself since then. Before Chris always protected you and encouraged you to ignore the other people but it was hard by yourself.

The waiter seated you two at a table and you excused yourself to head to the restroom. You walked towards the ladies' room but without looking, you bumped into someone and fell back. You closed your eyes waiting for the impact of the floor but you felt someone grab your hand and steadied you before that happened. You looked up and to your surprise, the person standing in front of you is the one person you wanted to see the most yet also the one you wanted to forget the most.

"~~~~~~~~?"

"C-Chris."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"What are you doing here?" Chris asks you.

"I'm here for dinner." You replied. There was a long silence between the two of you.

"You look nice." He stared at you.

"Thanks. You too." He did look great. He was in a button up navy blue shirt and silver tie with black slacks and dress shoes.

"Are you alone?"

"N-no. I'm with a… friend." You were afraid to look into his eyes.

"Oh, I'm here with Chris, if you want to say 'hi'."

"No, I shouldn't intrude. Have a wonderful dinner, Mr. Evans." You tried to end your encounter as soon as possible. Being in his presence was bringing back emotions that should have died out already.

Chris winced slightly hearing you call him "Mr. Evans". It hurt him more than it should have. "You too." And the two of you part ways.

You went back to your table and saw Richard on his phone. "Who are you texting?"

"Oh you're back!" He looked up at you. "No one, it's just work. Let's order." The dinner was pleasant. The food was good and you two were catching up on your lives. You were also quite grateful that Chris was never mentioned during your conversations. It was nice, talking to Richard again, except you were distracted most of the time. The thought that you and Chris were in the same building made you nervous. "~~~~~~~~, aren't you hot? You're still wearing your coat and scarf. We're inside now, take it off."

"No, I'm okay." You gave him a small smile. The restaurant was a bit more crowded now and you didn't want to attract any attention. You were scared.

"Come on, take it off. I want to see your dress." Richard reached over to you and his arm hit your wine glass. The liquid spilt on the table and onto you. "Oh ~~~~~~~~! I'm so sorry, let me get that for you." He took your scarf and coat off. "My goodness, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It was an accident." The minute Richard sat down, you spotted a flash from the left side of the room. You looked over and saw some paparazzi there taking your pictures. Your eyes opened in surprised and looked at Richard. Then realization hit you.

"You never change do you? You're just using me. That's why you asked me out tonight. That's why you kept insisting that we go out tonight." You stood up and grabbed your wet clothes. "Richard, I hope you go to hell." You took his drink and poured it on him. You didn't care if you attracted attention anymore, you were pissed.

You stormed out of the restaurant. The moment you stood up, Chris's eyes went to you. He watch you storm out and he wanted to go after you but he knew he shouldn't.

"If you wanna go, you can." Chris H. offered.

"What?"

"I don't know exactly what's going on but I have a hunch." Chris H. sipped his drink. "She's getting further away the longer you sit here you know."

"Thanks man." Chris rushes out towards you, hoping he can catch you in time.

Chris H. filled up his wine glass and walk over to your table. He stood in front of Richard and poured the wine over his head. More pictures were taken but Chris H. just smiles at them and walks out to grab a cab and return home.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

As soon as you walked out of the restaurant, you were met by a mob of paparazzi. You were surrounded. "Who was that you were with?" "Is that your new boyfriend?" "Are the rumors true that you cheated on Chris?" There was no way out and you were feeling dizzy from all the lights and pressure around you. You were terrified. You started to see spots and before you were close to fainting, a felt strong arms pull you in and hold you. You instantly relaxed as you breathed in the all too familiar scent. "Chris!" "It's Chris!" "Chris Evans, can you tell us what happened here today?"

More questions came in but you didn't see anything as Chris buried your face into his chest and walked you out of the crowd and into his car. Chris drove you back to your place. He parked but you didn't move. "~~~~~~~~ are you alright?"

"Why?" You whispered while looking down. "Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." You asked.

"I never said that! I just…We can't be together."

"I love you." You built the courage to face him. You had said. You don't know why. It could be the intense feelings you had when you saw him again or the adrenaline from the events just now. You just said it.

Chris's eyes widen a bit. "~~~~~~~~?"

"I'm in love you." You repeated. What is that that you see in his eyes? Is it purely shock, or is there more to it? "I don't expect anything from you. I know you have Minka. I just… It feels better now that I told you."

"I'm sorry." Was his only reply.

You smile sadly as you look back down your lap. "Don't be." You got out the car and walked inside, again, never looking back.

[Next day]

You hadn't slept all night. You cried and cried but you knew there was nothing you could have done. He was a star but who were you? You're just… a girl he'll never look at in that way. Everything you thought was there between the two of you was a lie. You knew that before but last night finalized everything.

Your phone rang and without looking at the caller ID, you picked it up. _"~~~~~~~~! Turn on your TV now!"_ Daniel screamed through the phone. You sighed and did as you were told.

"….no one knows for sure, but last night, after weeks of being in the shadows, Captain America's star, Chris Evans and his girlfriend, ~~~~~~~~, were spotted together at the 5 star restaurant Le Blue Sea. Rumors have been surfing the net about their break up but couple would not say a thing and have even disappeared from the Boston scene. Last night, paparazzi Joel Cameron received a tip that ~~~~~~~~ would be on a dinner date at Le Blue Sea and caught her in her cheating act! However what was most curious was that the said cheating girlfriend stormed out of the restaurant followed by Chris Evans himself! The couple left the scene together in the actor's car. Like I said before, their break up something that no one knows to be true or not but something weird is going on for sure. What do you think…." You looked at the scene, no longer hearing any words.

 _"~~~~~~~~_ _. ~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~~?!"_ Daniel pulled you back to life. _"Are you still there?!"_

"Y-yeah." Your voice was hoarse from crying all night and shaking from the news.

 _"_ _Stay in your apartment. Robb and I are coming immediately!"_ You nodded even though you knew he couldn't see you. Then your door bell rang.

"That was fast." You ran to the door to open the door thinking it was Robb and Daniel.

 _"_ _Fast? What are you talking about? We're on our way now."_ You heard as you opened the door.

"Minka." You stared at him dumbfounded. _"Minka? ~~~~~~~~, is she there? What's happening?"_ You didn't have time to answer as Minka stormed in and punched you in the face, knocking you down. She didn't let you recover as you felt a hard kick in the stomach and arms. You cried out in pain.

The pain didn't stop, it kept going. What felt like forever, she stopped. You tried looking up at her and looked at her face. You stared into her eyes and you saw it. Her emotions and insecurities, you saw all of it. She lost herself. "I _told_ you not to touch outside of that arrangement! You were supposed to be gone!" Although she screamed at you, you could hardly hear it from the loud pounding of your head and heart.

"You saw him! What did you say to him?! He broke up with me!"

"W-what?"

"Happy aren't you?! Are you happy I'm no longer in your way?! Are you?!" Minka started kicking you again.

"~~~~~~~~!" Minka stopped kicking as she heard Daniel scream your name coming from the elevators outside.

"You tell anyone about this and you won't ever breathe to see _my_ boyfriend or anyone else again." Minka said spitefully before she ran out and down the emergency stairs.

"~~~~~~~~!" You heard once more before everything turns black.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

You open your eyes slowly to see bright lights burn your eyes. After adjusting, you notice you were in a white room. The beeping of the monitor next to you was loud in your ears. Your whole body ached in pain. You tried to take in your surroundings. A nurse was writing something down a clipboard and you can see Robb talking to a policemen at the corner of your bed. The nurse was the first to notice you. "She's awake." She went to get the doctor while Robb ran to you.

"~~~~~~~~, you're awake! Oh thank the heavens!"

"R-Robb." You whispered hoarsely.

The doctors came in to check on your vitals and your physical consciousness, making sure you haven't lost any feelings of any muscles or bones and to check on your mental state of being. All in all, you received a fractured rib, several stitched on your waist line and arms and above your eyebrow. Bruises covered your entire body but other than that, there was no broken bones and no neutral damages. After the doctors left, the police attempted to question you about what happened.

Daniel and Robb had informed them about your phone call and how they suspect Minka there but you didn't say anything. You didn't want to give out her name, not just cause of her threat but also because of Chris. You didn't want to hurt him. He loved Minka – whether or not their break up was true, you didn't want him to think that she is who she is, it would kill him on the inside.

"I don't remember anything." You kept repeating to every question they gave you.

"Ms. ~~~~~~~~, we're only trying to help. Please try to remember what had happened. No harm will come to you again as soon as we find out is behind your attack." The officer informed you. Still you only murmured four words "I don't remember anything."

Paparazzi were outside, surrounding the whole hospital. News of your attack reached the press like a storm. But you didn't give a damn anymore. You didn't care what anyone said anymore. You just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. You were _tired_. Tired of everything. It hurts so much, and you weren't even thinking about the physical pain.

"Ms. ~~~~~~~~, someone's here to visit you. Your nurse informed and a person stepped in.

"~~~~~~~~."

You didn't say anything as you stared at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"…" You just kept staring at him, like he's going to vanish if you looked away or made a movement.

He sat down next to your bed and slowly reached for you hand. You watched his every move. "Please talk to me." You can hear his voice cracking lightly.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm so sorry ~~~~~~~~. It's all my fault. Every single time you get hurt, it's because of me." He finally let his tears go. It hurt you to see him cry like that.

"I don't regret puking on you, you know. I don't regret anything that has happened to me since we met."

"But I do. I regret not being there for you when your apartment got trashed. I regret not being there for you when you were attacked. I regret letting you go, twice." He looked deep into your eyes. His blue eyes are as beautiful as always but they were full of sadness. "I-I don't know what it is that I feel for you. I don't know if it's love or not. But I know that there is something. I-I broke up with Minka. It didn't feel right to be with her when I was feeling this way. I felt it immensely when you left the first time at the deli shop and I've been feeling it since. I tried to focus on work, I tried to focus on friends, family, Minka; but nothing worked. It tore me when I saw you with another guy that night. And it broke me when you told me you had feelings for me and left. I knew that I couldn't be with Minka anymore that night. I was scared that I didn't know what to do with myself. But when I saw you on the news, being carried away in the ambulance, I couldn't bear it. For the first time in my life, I felt like I can no longer go on if something were to take you from me…I don't know what I would do if you..." He couldn't even finish it.

Tears involuntarily left your eyes as he voiced his feelings. You reached out to wiped his tears with your free hand. "I don't know if it's love either. But I know that I like you, a lot." He leaned into your hand.

"Can we… start over?"

Despite the pain, you leaned into him and gave me a small simple kiss as an answer.

Three days later, you were discharged from the hospital. Chris was actually the one to come pick you up. Ever since his confession three days before, the two of you started talking normally again, although it felt similar, it was also different – but in a good way. He held your hand more often and would give you kisses on your cheeks. You both would blush at one another more often from the affection that the other would give. You knew he was a gentlemen but he was a lot more than that after you decided to see each other in a more romantic light.

"My mom called to ask if you were feeling better. She misses you." Chris said as he set you in the passenger seat.

"How is she?" You smiled.

"The same as always. You know her." You nodded and smiled brightly. "She has actually been very worried about us. After… you know, we 'broke up' she kept asking questions but I couldn't exactly tell her anything. I've always told her everything and it worried her a lot that I kept quiet." You could tell that he felt really bad.

You reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "Maybe we can visit her a bit sometimes because you have to start shooting again?" You suggested.

"I think she'd like that a lot." Chris gave you one of the sweetest smiles that you never grew tired of.

You were talking about random things when you realized he was driving towards a different direction from your apartment, "Chris, where are we going?"

"I just thought maybe you'd like to stay over for the night?" He looked over at you, making you blush slightly. "But if you don't want to, I can always u-turn.."

"I'd like that." You gave me a shy smile and rest your head on his shoulder while he drives.

When you arrive at Chris's apartment, he helps you out of the car and carry your bags in. Right when Chris opens the doors you hear screams of "SURPRISE!" Honestly you were really surprised. You looked around the room and saw Chris's friends and family and even your friends. Chris's mom and Scott were there. Robert, Chris H., Jeremy and their wives were there. Scarlet Johansson and her husband were there. Daniel and Robb were there as well. You looked up at Chris in happiness, you've never had a surprise event before and it touched you that he had prepared something like this for you.

You walked in and greeted everyone. Chris's mom was most happy to see you. "~~~~~~~~ dear, I'm so glad to see that you're alright." She gave you the biggest hug but also made sure not to apply too much pressure.

"Mrs. Evans, thank you." You smiled at her. "Chris and I were actually just talking about visiting you and Mr. Evans on the drive here, I didn't think you would actually be here."

"Oh my Robert can't make it today but he would be pleased to know that you've thought about us. Are you hungry dear? You've lost so much weight. Are they feeding you in the hospital?" She led you to the kitchen where you saw more food than you've ever seen in your life.

The welcome back surprise party was wonderful. You had so much fun. You finally got introduced to Jeremy's wife and even Scarlet.

"So you are the famous ~~~~~~~~." She walks over to you with a drink in hand.

"Famous? You haven't looked in the mirror have you?" You gave her a small smile and the two of you share a laugh.

"No, really though. Chris can't stop talking about you nowadays. He was more quiet when we all found out about you – well when the world found out, really – but now, he's goes goo-goo for you." You blushed at the little fact. "From the stories that I hear from the boys and Chris's family, you're a keeper. And now I can see why."

You look at her curiously. "Even now he's still looking at you." You follow her eyes and saw familiar blue eyes staring right back at you." You gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh come on, do you two have to flirt across the room?!" Jeremy teased, earning a playful punch from Chris and a deep blush from you.

"Someone people are trying to eat here you know." Robert added, causing others to laugh.

After some time, Daniel came up to you. "So you two finally made your decision huh?" Daniel smirked at you.

You looked across the room at Chris chatting with Elsa and Chris H. and smiled softly. You nodded. "It took some time but I'm happy things turned out the way that it did."

"Even Minka?" Daniel never failed to cut to the chase. Every time he came to see you in the hospital, he always questioned you on your story to the police. He knew you were lying, everyone did, but he just couldn't let it go.

You looked away from his stare.

"~~~~~~~~, I'm your friend, aren't I?"

You looked back at him, "Of course Daniel. You mean a lot to me. You know I don't have a lot of friends. You and Robb are all I had when I first moved here."

"I don't want to see your body on the ground in a puddle of your own blood again. ~~~~~~~~, do you know how that felt when Robb and I found you? What if it happens again?" Daniel frowned. You know he cares and deep inside you knew the possibility of that happening again is high, especially since you and Chris are official.

"I'm sorry Daniel. I didn't mean to put you and Robb through that. But I can't say anything. I want to fix this somehow. Please trust me." You pleaded.

"I do. I just don't trust her."


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hihi! First off, thank you to everyone who has read this fanfic went through this much chapters! I really appreciate it. However school has started for me and well, I can't post very often anymore. I DO plan on finishing this fanfiction (I mean, I did stop my first one for this haha), so please be patient with me. I promise I will do my best!

CHAPTER 16

The party had ended half an hour ago and some stayed to help clean before they leave.

"Scott, mom, are you two staying over tonight?" Chris asks them as he dried the last dishes.

"Oh no, we're staying at a hotel tonight." Scott informed.

"Isn't that a bit far?" You questioned from your position on the couch. You were petting East while he sat beside you. You never noticed him before cause he was usually up stairs and this was your second time in Chris's house, but he was a sweetheart to you.

"It's alright. It's your first night back so we thought we'd give you some privacy." Mrs. Evans answered. Your cheeks warmed up a bit but you realized that this kind of talk to very open in Chris's family so you needed to get used to it. Chris once told you that he told his mom everything, even when he first lost his virginity.

You looked over at Chris and caught him staring at you again. He smiled sweetly at you.

"Alrighty Chris, we're gonna head out. Kids are probably waiting for us to get home." Chris H. announced.

"Us too. And it was such a pleasure finally meeting you ~~~~~~~~." Scarlet smiled warmly at you as she gave you a hug.

"Thank you, to you as well."

Soon after everyone left and it was just you and Chris. "Shall we head to bed?" Chris hugged you from behind. You nodded.

"So where am I sleeping tonight?" you looked up at him.

"Wherever you want." Chris smiles down at you mischievous.

"So I can sleep with East tonight?" Your eyes light up.

He chuckled. "My bed is big enough for the three of us." He leads you up the stairs and you enter his room for the first time. The room looks big. His bed looks big. His closet looks big. His restroom looks big. It's just BIG.

Chris laughed as he close your open mouth with his hand. You didn't even you had it open. "You wanna wear my clothes to sleep?"

"Yes, please." Chris hands you one of his loose shirts and sweatpants. You held it and waited for him to leave so you can change. But he didn't leave.

"Um Chris. I need to change."

"Yeah?" He just stares at you dumbly.

"Um can you leave?" You had one eyebrow raised at him. "Or at least turn around…"

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Then he paused, thinking he probably shouldn't have said that.

Your eyes widen in shock. "What?! When?! How?! What?!"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I changed your clothes after you almost drowned in my family's summer home."

"Chris! You pervert!" You slapped him with his own clothes.

"What? No! I was trying to save you! Your clothes were all wet, I didn't want you to get a cold." Chris pouted like a little kid. You laughed at his silliness causing him to grin like an idiot.

"I'm still angry at you." You jokingly glared at him. He laughed and held both hands up in surrender.

"I get the message." Chris walks away to crawl into bed. After you changed in his walk in closet, you walk back into his bedroom and notice Chris and East laying on the bed. Chris was on the right side of the bed while East slept at his foot. You walked over to the left side of the bed, sat down and glanced over at your now sleeping boyfriend. It brings a small smile to your face as you watch his chest rise up and down slowly and steadily. You turned off the lamps on the side of the table and crawled under the covers with him. As you close your eyes, you feel yourself being embraced and pulled towards the other side.

"Good night ~~~~~~~~. Sweet dreams." Chris places a small kiss on your forehead before falling back to sleep.

"Good night Chris." You took in his scent and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, you woke up as the sunlight hit your face. You were slightly on top of Chris's torso as his arms embraced you in a protective hug. You lifted yourself a bit and looked at his face. You still can't believe that the two of you are in a relationship – a real one. You smiled at his peaceful expression.

"Didn't I once tell you it's rude to stare?" Chris smiled without opening his eyes.

"It's not rude if the person being stared at doesn't mind."

"Touché." You two shared your first laugh of the day.

"Breakfast?" Chris suggested. "We need to get you back to normal health again."

"Ok."

Chris made you a chicken sandwich for breakfast which you ate happily. "~~~~~~~~, are you sure you want to go back to that apartment?"

"What?"

"You're not going to keep living there, are you? What if your attacker comes back?" He looked at you wearily.

"I guess I can do some apartment hunting today. I think I should be able to get a new place within a week or two."

"Do you want to stay here for the time being?" You look at him curiously. "It would be nice, plus I get to see you every day that I'm home." He suggested.

"Sounds interesting… sell it to me. What benefits do I get staying here, kind sir?" You gave him a playful smirk.

"Well mademoiselle," Chris started with a French accent, "You shall have the privilege to room with the sexiest man in Boston. And he shall shower you with kisses and affection until you find the home of your choosing."

"'Until I find the home of my choosing'? So I can't get any more kisses or affection after that?" You raised an eyebrow.

"You can. Under one condition."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Move in with me." Your eyes widen at his words. "I know it's only been a few days since we, you know, officially started seeing each other but I don't ever want to see you wrapped up on a hospital bed ever again. I want to protect you."

You didn't know what to say. You were speechless. "Too early?" He asks you.

"A bit…" You gave him a small smile. "I appreciate the kind gesture, I really do. But I can take care of myself too. You trust me, don't you?"

"I do." Chris hugs you close and nuzzles his face into your neck. "I just… worry."

"I'll tell you what." You pulled him back to look at him. "If I can't find a place in a week, I'll reconsider my stay here."

He sighed in defeat. "That's as good as I'll get, I guess. You're still staying here until you find a place. I don't trust you being back there alone."

"I promise to always have someone with me when I go, okay?"

"Deal."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Daniel had given you the next couple of weeks off to completely recover from your incident and to move into a new place and settle down. It has nearly been five days since your apartment hunt. FIVE DAYS. For some odd reason, you did not have any luck, not one single apartment complex had an opening. Every time you saw a sign of open/available apartments, you went to check, only to hear that they just got it booked. You didn't understand your luck. The first time around when you moved, it definitely was a hell lot easier.

You walked into another apartment leasing office, once again. You saw a woman looking at some papers with their back towards you. "Hi, I'm here to look at some apartments. Are there any available?" You asked politely.

"Yes! Of course, please take a seat and I will be right with you." The woman said without even looking at you. You sighed from relief, finally a possible home. You sat down and waited patiently to be helped.

The woman turned to you and her eyes widened in surprise. You thought to yourself that she probably recognized you as Chris Evans's girlfriend. The two of you have been going out again but this time, you both knew it was real. The thought of him brings warmth to your heart. She looked back at some papers urgently and turned to you, apologizing, "I'm so sorry Ms. ~~~~~~~~, it seems that we just signed our last patron. I would have loved to sign you an apartment, but it doesn't look possible at this moment in time."

"But you just said-"

"I know, I know. It was my mistake. I was careless. I apologize deeply for this misunderstanding. Please try somewhere else." She signal you to the door. You were confused. The woman had told you there were apartments available, why would she lie? Is it really just a mistake? You stepped out of the building and looked at the sign outside, clearly stating that they were renting out new apartments now. You walked away slowly but stopped in your tracks and thought about your experiences within the past few days. No one had a place available for you to rent, even though they advertise that they do. You frown as the idea hits you. You called a taxi and drove back to Chris's place, where you're currently staying at.

"Chris, I'm back." You called out when you entered.

"~~~~~~~~! How was the apartment hunt?" Chris gave you a kiss in the cheeks before walking you to the living room where he was watching a game on TV.

"It was great! I liked the place a lot. They said I can move in tomorrow." You lied as you watched his reaction. His focus was no longer on the TV but to you. He seemed shocked at first but then recovered as he said, "R-Really? That's great! Where is it?"

You proceeded to tell him where you went and announced that you wanted to change so you walked towards his bedroom. You can feel him watching you closely. You turned the corner and stayed there. You waited – you weren't sure what you were waiting for but you had a hunch. You hear Chris fumble with his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey it's me. I thought I told you to not let her rent. What happened?!" Chris said in a hushed hard tone.

"…"

"What?! But she told me….. I'll call you back." And he hung up. You knew it. You knew Chris had something to do with it. Honestly you were quite pissed. You crossed your arms and walked back to him.

"Something you wanna tell me, _Christopher_?" Chris gulped.

"~~~~~~~~, I can explain."

You raised an eyebrow. "Okay, explain." Your tone was harder than usual.

"I-I really wanted you to move in with me. I'm so worried about you. I just want you close. I want you somewhere I know that I can take care of you. You can't imagine how I felt every time I came to see you in that hospital. I don't want to see you on a hospital bed for anything like that ever again. Anxiety builds up whenever you're far from me – even if you're at Daniel's place, I just can't help but think that you'll get hurt or be attacked again."

You soften a bit. You knew how he felt. You knew that after you two got together officially, every time he held you, it was as if he was holding a fragile, weak baby bird. You knew he was scared to hurt you, to cause you any pain. You knew.

You walked over to him on the couch and hugged him. "Chris, I understand how you're feeling, but I'm a grown woman. I need you to trust me. I can take care of myself."

"I do! I do trust you, I just don't trust whoever it is out there that wants you hurt." You can see the concern and love in his blue eyes. You look at him sadly as you remembered Minka.

You sighed. "I'll move in with you. But you have to let me help out with rent." You negotiated.

Chris beamed with happiness as he pulled you closer to him, "Thank you ~~~~~~~~. You don't know how happy I am right now. You'll be safer and happier here, I promise. Thank you."

You snuggled into his embrace. You felt bad for making him worry. Everyone around you is just worried – Daniel, Robb, Chris… - you knew you had to give him some peace of mind at least. You just hope that he doesn't get hurt in the end.

The next few days have been moving into Chris's place. As promised, you never stepped into your old apartment alone. You got help from Robb and Scott whenever you went back there to get your things while Chris was out on auditions and script readings.

When you were officially moved in, you decided to make Chris his long awaited coconut curry. Although it was your first time, you were quite proud of your work. You were sure it's not the best curry dish he has ever had but with practice, you were sure it will be.

"~~~~~~~~, it's delicious. My girlfriend is so talented." He nuzzled his nose with yours after taking the first bite of your coconut curry. You smiled shyly as you watch him eat. You knew he was being polite and didn't want to hurt your feelings. You made a mental note to practice perfecting the dish for him.

You gave him a kiss on the cheeks and said, "I promise it'll be better next time."

Chris had wanted to stay home and be with you a bit longer, however, he was scheduled to start filming the Avengers 2 movie in a few days and he'll fly out tomorrow night. You knew your relationship will be difficult with the distance but you had faith Chris and you will make things work.

Plus you wanted to take this time to contact Minka and talk out your issues – her issues. You just hope that if she's gonna _lose_ it again, you'll recover before Chris comes back…


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

 _"_ _How are you doing, dear?"_ You could hear the cheerfulness in his voice.

"I'm doing well. I'm back to work now and it's been… well." You started working in the office again with Daniel and life hasn't been quiet but it has definitely been more paparazzi-free.

"I'm glad." Chris's voice was soft and full of affection. _"I miss you, ~~~~~~~~."_

You blush at his small confession. "I miss you too, Chris."

Chris has been in New Mexico filming the new Avengers 2 movie for about 3 weeks now. He would call at least once a day, even if to just tell you 'good night'. You were grateful to for all of his efforts in making this temporary long distance relationship less lonely. Sometimes you would wake up in his – and your – bedroom and wonder to yourself how lucky you were to be there and how lucky you were that Chris felt the same way about you. You still couldn't believe it sometimes.

Since he's been away, you have tried everything in your power to get in contact with Minka. You wanted to see her and speak to her. Honestly, you were scared. But you wanted to make sure she knew how you felt about Chris and that you understood why she did what she did. I were scared of her but you didn't hate her. You pitied her because it really does hurt to love someone who you thought loved you back but in reality, they have moved on.

Today was the day. You finally got in contact with her with Daniel's help – the man really does have connections, not that you were too surprised. You sat in a coffee house, waiting for Minka to arrive when Chris called.

 _"_ _Chris asked if we could watch his kids one weekend so he and Elsa can get the night off for a dinner date."_ Chris continued, pulling you out of your thoughts.

"Really? That sounds like fun. Do you know what weekend?"

 _"_ _No, not yet. Probably not until we get back from filming and with the premiers."_

You nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

 _"_ _Say, ~~~~~~~~, are you free 2 weeks from now? Saturday?"_

"Saturday…. I think I am. Why?"

 _"_ _Director's letting me off for that weekend and I figured I'd be back for a day. Let's go on a date!"_ You thought about it. Sure, you've been dating Chris for a couple of months now, officially, but you two never exactly went on a proper date. You smiled.

"Where to?"

 _"_ _Secret."_ You can almost see him winking at you and you giggled.

"Can't wait."

 _"_ _I gotta get back to work now. I'll talk to you later okay?"_

"Ok. Work hard Chris!"

 _"_ _Always."_ And he hung up. You looked down at your phone and smiled at his cheekiness. You really have fallen hard for the Avengers star.

"Must be nice." A familiar voice said from slightly behind you. You look up to see Minka, with a sad look on her face. "Being able to talk to him everyday…" There was a distance in her voice.

You stared at her without saying a word, not that you knew what to say anyways. You watch her as she sat down in front of you.

"Minka… I…" You started but everything you wanted and planned to say before left your mind. You blanked out.

"You hate me, don't you?" She started.

"No, I don't." You stared at her straight in the eye to indicate that you weren't lying. "I don't hate you."

"Why?"

"Why would I? You're only human, you react how I would imagine a girl madly in love would react. I'm sorry that it took you more so than most."

"But I hate you. I hate your existence, I hate that you are with him, laughing with him, holding him, kissing him. I hate that he loves you." Tears were falling from her eyes to her cheeks and down her jaw line. You couldn't help but looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell him or anyone about me?"

"I… I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt Chris. He loves you, you know."

"LIES!" You jumped slightly at her change of volume. "'He loves me'?" She scoffed, "He loves YOU! He doesn't love me anymore! It's all a lie!"

"Minka, he does love you. Albeit, not the same way as before but that doesn't change the fact that he still loves you and cares for you." You reasoned with her. "I know you two have a long history, that's something he'll never forget."

She cried, "I miss him so much." You took a deep breath and walked over to her side of the table. You bent down and hugged her. You could tell she was surprised when her body tensed up.

"I'm sure he misses you too. I think he would like it a lot if you two remained friends." You knew it was true and although you felt a bit uncomfortable about Chris being around Minka as she is an ex and they have a long history, you wanted to trust Chris. Friendship was important to you and you knew he cherished his friends as well.

"Can I- Can I really see him again? Can we really be friends?"

"You'll never know unless you try." She started to return your hug as she cried softly into your shoulders.

You woke up the next day in bed and glanced over at Chris's empty side. You crawled over to his cold side of the bed and snuggled into the pillow. You can still smell him. 'Did I do the right thing?' You asked yourself. You remembered finally telling Minka how you felt about Chris and how serious you are about your relationship after she calmed down at the coffee house. She was oddly quiet and attentive. You had expected her to yell and warn you to back off of Chris like she did in the past. But she was surprisingly understanding, almost as if she gave you her blessings. In return, she only as asked for your and Chris's friendship. She still wanted to be in his life, as she was not ready to let him go just yet. You understood and agreed to support her friendship with Chris.

You were deep in thoughts when your phone rang. "Hello." You picked up without looked at the caller ID.

"Good morning ~~~~~~~~! Are you still in bed?" Rob's voice echoed over the phone.

"Hm. What's up Rob?"

"Well nothing much, just YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THE MINKA BITCH NOW?!" You held the phone away from your ears. "Daniel and I saw your pictures on TV and he's pissed off! I am too! Did you not remember what she did to you?!"

"Rob, calm down." You couldn't believe how word can travel that fast… wait, no. You can believe it. "She means well and-"

"MEANS WELL?!" It was Daniel's voice this time, "Are you fucking serious?! Means well, my ass! That bitch cannot be trusted."

"Daniel, she cried!" You frowned as he scoffed at your retort.

"She's an actress, of course she can shed tears like Niagara Falls. Trust me ~~~~~~~~, that girl is bad news!"

You sighed. "Daniel, you don't even know her. She may really change this time. Maybe that time away from Chris and me helped her calm down and recollect herself. She seemed fine yesterday." You defended Minka.

There is a silence at the other side of the line. "Do you really trust her?" Daniel finally said.

"Y-yes." You hesitated a bit.

"What did your boy say about her?"

"He didn't say anything. I don't know if he knows yet…" You look over at Chris's baby picture on the table next to your bed.

You hear Daniel sigh. "Look, I'm telling you this now. I'm going to let you do your thing but I don't trust her. And honestly I doubt your trust in other people too. Look at how many jackasses you dated. BE CAREFUL ~~~~~~~~."

You soften at his concern. You were a bit offended at his remark about your dating history but you knew he meant well and was usually always right; although you really hope Minka was as genuine as she seemed yesterday. You didn't mind if she hurt you, but it would kill you if she hurt Chris. "I'll be careful."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Today was the big day. Chris was flying in from New Mexico for the weekend. Today was the day you two would be going on your special "first" date. You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled at your appearance. You wore a simple white shirt and black jeans with a denim long sleeve. Your hair was casually down with light waves and curls and you had natural make up on. You thought it would be a nice occasion to wear some make up. You took your keys and headed out to the airport to meet Chris.

At the airport you looked around the terminal for his flight gate number. When you found it, you saw a crowd gathering around the gate. You wondered if everyone knew he was arriving today. You stepped into the crowd and saw Minka stand in the middle of the crowd on her phone.

"Minka?" You questioned. She looked at you over at you and smiled.

"~~~~~~~~! Hi!" Minka waved excitedly at you.

"What are you doing here?" You carefully walked towards her.

"I heard Chris was coming back today so I wanted to say "hi." You wondered how she knew. You felt weird that Minka was there but you tried to convince yourself that she was still a friend. "I wanted to wish him a 'happy birthday.'"

Your eyes widen in surprise. "Birthday…?"

"You didn't know?" Minka questioned in shock. "Yeah, it's his birthday. He didn't tell you? Or more like, you could have found out online you know." She frowned.

You were dumbfounded. You never knew and you never thought to look up his birthday. The sudden scream from the crowd around you woke you up from your shock. You looked up to see Chris walk out of the gate. You wanted to walk up to him but then the crowd pushed forwards and you got knocked around. You regained your composure and attempt to go through the crowd. When you got close to the center you saw Chris and Minka converse with one another.

"Hey hey hey look! It's Minka!"

"Oh my god, are they together again?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. They look so good together."

The crowd was talking as if you were invisible. You didn't feel good about it at all. Your boyfriend is being paired with someone else right in front of you.

"~~~~~~~~!" You knocked out of your trance and looked up at Chris waving excitedly at you. You smiled at him. His smiles always made you feel better – secure and safe. Chris ran to you and embraced you tightly. "I missed you." He whispered in your ear.

You hugged him back and drowned out all the gossips and stares from everyone else. It was just you and Chris there. "I missed you too, so very much."

"Chris. ~~~~~~~~." You two broke apart and stared at Minka. "Maybe we should head to some place more quiet." She suggested. Chris held your hand and led you out with Minka.

When the three of you arrived at a parking lot, Minka approached Chris with a hug. "Happy Birthday Chris!" Chris's eyes widen. You could tell that he was as surprised at the sudden action as yourself. He looks to you with concern in his eyes. "I wanted to be the first to wish you a 'happy birthday' when you arrived today."

"Um thank you Minka." Chris gave her a small smile. You wondered why this bothered you. You knew that Chris was being polite and that Minka was a friend but it felt weird. It felt weird that she was there today, it felt weird that other people were here today, it just felt weird.

"Maybe we can grab lunch or something? My treat!" Minka suggested however she was only looking at Chris. It was as if you weren't there despite the fact that you were standing right next to Chris and that the two of you were still holding hands. You wondered what Chris would say. You waited for this first date with him, but you never knew that it would be with Minka as well. You looked down.

"Minka… maybe we can grab lunch another day. I was hoping to spend the day with ~~~~~~~~. We had today planned for a couple weeks now." Chris declined politely which surprised you. He chose you over Minka. Your heart skipped a beat. You didn't mean it in a bad way but you were quite happy about his answer.

"Oh…" Minka looked at you and Chris. "I see. Maybe next time then." You thought you saw something sparkled in her eyes but you brushed it off. Minka just smiled at the two of you. "I'll catch up with you two later then." Minka bid her farewells and left.

You and Chris watch her leave. "I'm sorry that you had to witness that, dear." Chris squeezed your hand lightly. "I didn't expect her to be here. I don't know how she found out and I don't know why there was a crowd at the airport either. I just wanted it to be us. I'm sorry I-"

You pulled Chris down to meet his lips. You felt left out when Minka was there along with everyone else. You felt left out as you never knew his birthday. But you didn't want your negative feelings to get in the way of your first date. You decided to erase all of what has happened and play it lightheartedly. "Welcome back." You smiled sweetly at him.

Chris smiles back. "I'm glad I'm back here with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my birthday."

"After all this time, you still apologize to me every time we meet." You teased.

Chris laughed aloud as he pulled you into his arms. "I do miss you, so very much."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Chris decided to take you two to the sandwich shop that you always met at before. It brought back memories.

"It's been a while since we came here. It hasn't changed at all."

You giggled at his comment, "It's only been a few months, you know." Chris laughed along with you. The two of you ate and chatted about random things.

"So where are we going today?" You asked, excited for the day to come. You didn't know it was his birthday but you wanted to make it up to him by having the best day ever.

"If I told you, it won't be a surprise now, would it?" Chris winked and gave you his signature smile.

Chris led you down the street and into an alley. The more you walked the closer you got to him. The place looked a bit sketchy but you didn't want to doubt Chris. You continued to look around you when you felt Chris stop. "We're here!"

You looked up and saw a big run down sign that says "Little Broadway Arcade." You tilted your head curiously into the small building.

"I know it looks run down and old but it's my favorite place to go to back in the day. Scott and I used to come here a lot after school with our friends." Chris gave you a childlike smile that warmed your heart.

The two of you walked in. The place was small, but it had a homely feel to it. It was cozy, colorful and lively. There wasn't too many people here which you appreciated.

"Oh hey, Chris! Long time no see!" You heard a guy with red hair call out over the counter.

"Hey Sam! It's good to be back!" Chris walks up to the counter and hi fives the guy.

"Whose this little missy?"

"This is ~~~~~~~~, my girlfriend." Chris introduced you two. Even after everything, it feels almost surreal to be called 'his girlfriend.'

"Hi." You shyly smiled.

"So you're ~~~~~~~~. You're mighty cute to be hanging around this guy. You wanna hang with me instead." Sam spoke, making you blush slightly.

"Yo, Sam!" Chris laughed as he pushed Sam. "She's mine, back off." Chris proceeded to pull you towards him and held you protectively. You unconsciously leaned into him.

Sam held his hands up. "Hey, my bad, man. Protective much." He continued to tease.

After the encounter, Chris took you around the arcade. The two of you played games together. You raced on car simulators, you played old fashioned video arcade games and even attempted the claw machines. Chris got you a cute dog plushie on the claw machines. Although it's his birthday, you realized he still got you something and you got him nothing.

After the arcade, the two of you walked in a park with ice creams in your hands. You found out a couple of months ago that he loved ice cream, a lot. You didn't realize how much of a sweet tooth the guy has got.

"You know, ~~~~~~~~, this park means a lot to me." Chris says as you two walk hand-in-hand.

You frowned curiously, "Why's that? What happened here?"

"Because," Chris looked down at you with his childlike smile, once more, "It's where we first met."

You thought about it. "What?" You were completely confused as to what he was saying. "Didn't we meet at your after party?"

Chris looked at you, a bit surprised. "You don't remember?"

You shook your head 'no.' "I was taking a walk here and the paparazzi came around. I ran into you and dragged you into the bush to hide."

Realization hit you. "THAT WAS YOU?!" Chris gave you his signature laugh while attempting to nod.

"So you do remember now."

"Was that why you helped me when I was drunk at your party?" Chris shook his head.

"I helped you because you looked helpless and utterly lost." Chris teased. You used your body to bump him and push him to the other side, making Chris laugh again. "And also because I really wanted to."

"Chris, I'm sorry that I didn't know it was your birthday today and I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything. Next year, I want to make it the best birthday you have ever had." You looked at him determined.

"What do you mean? This year is one of the best birthdays I've ever had. You were here with me and I'd take that over anything." Chris never fails to put a smile on your face.

The two of you smile at one another and ended the date with a sweet kiss.


End file.
